The Blind Ninja
by Shio-Senpai
Summary: Naruto has kept a secret from almost everyone since he was five. On his training trip with Jiraiya, the super pervert states that he must be blind for not seeing the power he could use. 'I must be blind, huh? If only you knew Ero-Sennin, if only you knew.'
1. Chapter 1

**AN: The idea for this fanfiction was something I had been wanting to do for awhile now but had no motivation to do so! I got this idea while watching Avatar: The Last Airbender, there will be one or two things in this story that will come out of Avatar: The Last Airbender but you won't have to have watched the show to understand! Please review and tell me what you think! Constructive Criticism is welcome! - Shio**

**No Bashing, Good!Akatsuki, Akatsuki!Naruto.**

**Pairings are undecided but I will NOT be doing NaruSaku, NaruHina or any Yaoi. I don't really have anything against any of the three but I want to have a unique pairing, not one that's used a lot. If anyone has any suggestions for the pairing I may do a vote! Also, No Harem! Again, I'm not against it but I find harems extremely hard to write.**

**Warning: Will contain cussing and maybe some small spoilers for Naruto, but that is all at this time!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Avatar: The Last Airbender**

* * *

To say that the blond thirteen year old was angry was the understatement of the century, the boy was -in not so polite terms- fucking pissed off and annoyed... very annoyed! Why? Why was he so 'fucking pissed off' and very annoyed, when he should have been getting training and learning some 'awesome ninja techniques' with one of the famous Sannin, the toad sage Jiraiya or as the blond may call him, Ero-Sennin? It was simple really. The damn pervert had gone and left Naruto in their hotel room while the said pervert went to the small town's hot spring to conduct some of his 'research'! This was the fourth week of their 'training' trip and Jiraiya hadn't taught the blond one single damn thing! Oh, and to make things more frustrating for the blond, whenever training was bought up in any conversations they had the toad sage would always say something along the lines of 'when I think your ready we will begin training to use and control the Kyuubi's chakra'! That had pissed the blond off even more. Most may believe that Uzumaki Naruto, Jinchuriki of the nine-tailed fox didn't like the bijuu trapped inside of him, it was quite the opposite actually. After an incident that had happened when Naruto was five the blond had met the bijuu and, while the bijuu acted like he hated the blond's guts the two formed some sort of bond that had started to form after the bijuu had helped Naruto 'see' again. Heck! The kyuubi even told Naruto his actual name- which was Kurama. The blond didn't want to use the Kyuubi's chakra because of their friendship and because of that he was almost completely fed up with Jiraiya.

Naruto let out a sigh as he got ready for the pervert to come back. Naruto knew that Jiraiya would come back soon, Ero-Sennin may not have noticed but Naruto had been 'watching' the pervert all day, almost everyday. Jiraiya's daily routine -no matter what town they went to- consisted of getting breakfast, his 'research', getting beaten up by a bunch of women that he had peeped on, getting lunch, more 'research', getting beaten up by more women, getting dinner and sake, lecture Naruto about the Kyuubi's chakra and then proceed to write some of his next book. Naruto frowned, it had been like this from the start of the trip and he had expected Jiraiya to actually teach him something. What was the point in this whole trip if Ero-Sennin didn't teach the blond anything. Although the blond really didn't think he would be able to learn something from the toad sage unless he told him the secret that only two people knew of, one being Kurama and the other being a missing nin. Maybe he should tell him, it was kind of important after all... But how would he go about it? Naruto didn't know and it wasn't something that he liked to think -or talk- about either. Oh well, the blond had to tell someone at some point in time, it's not like something like that would be kept a secret forever...

The door of the hotel room flung open and Naruto grew a little worried, although he didn't show it. With the blonds enhanced sense of smell he had a nose that could almost rival an Inuzuka's, but even without that Naruto could tell that Jiraiya had had a little to much to drink, not a lot more than usual but it seemed that the pervert wasn't in a good mood. Naruto ignored this fact and walked up to Jiraiya who had just entered the room.

"Welcome back Ero-Sennin, what have you been doing today? Did you come up with some kind of cool Jutsu that you can teach me?" The blond said happily but thought 'You were just spending the day at the hot spring again...' The reply Naruto got was not what he had expected and he felt a lot more pissed off then he had been before, even Kurama was surprised by how much anger his host was feeling -and that was saying something! Friends were precious to him, extremely precious to him and he considered the fox a friend.

"Naruto, I have decided that I will start your training in using the Kyuubi's chakra, we will begin tomorrow." Naruto allowed some of his hair to cover his eyes and said, in a quiet voice while trying to contain his anger.

"Why do I have to use the Kyuubi's chakra?"

Jiraiya just seemed to stare at the blond, he knew that Naruto didn't want to use the Kyuubi's chakra and -for the life of him- couldn't figure out why the brat was so against it, so while the self proclaimed 'Super Pervert' was out drinking he had come to the decision to talk some sense into the blond -even if he did end up having a little more to drink without realising. If only he knew that doing that would completely change the fate of the elemental nations.

"Naruto, why do you seem so opposed to using its chakra?" Naruto flinched a little at both the demanding tone in Jiraiya's voice and that the pervert called Kurama 'it' but he decided to reply to the question. Looking up to where he estimated Ero-Sennin's eyes were he said with as much enthusiasm as he could

"Because I want to get stronger without relying on Kur- the Kyuubi! I want to get stronger myself, not using something else's power! If I always rely on _its_ power then I won't get stronger myself!" The blond didn't lie, what he had said was the truth but -not liking the way the conversation was going- he decided to leave the fact that he was friends with the fox a secret for now. Naruto couldn't see Ero-Sennin frown as if he was disagreeing with what the blond had just said, but Naruto could guess what his expression was. After about a minute of silence the toad sage spoke up in a voice of anger, disappointment and mostly worry.

"Naruto! You seem to forget that you have the a group of S-rank missing nin's after you! You don't have time to gain your own strength and plus, from what I've heard every fight you've won has been won with the power of the Kyuubi, one of the nine bijuu and supposedly the strongest! You have never won with your own power! You must be blind for not seeing the power you could use!" After Ero-Sennin had made his little -somewhat stupid- speech the toad sage stormed out of their hotel room, most likely to do some more peeping or as Ero-Sennin calls it, 'research'. Once the pervert left Naruto let out a sad sigh he didn't know he had been holding in as he thought 'I must be blind, huh? If only you knew Ero-Sennin, if only you knew. But now what should I do...? I think that it's clear that Ero-Sennin only wants to teach me to use Kurama's chakra... and he probably thinks I'm useless without it.' When Naruto started listing things he could do a strange voice in his head startled him.

'You could leave, you know. You always did want to explore all of the elemental nations...' Oh, it was just Kurama.

'But Kurama! I can't just leave Ero-Sennin...' Naruto replied in his mind.

'Gaki, the Pervert leaves you all the time and plus, it's not like you'll never see... I mean meet him again! Plus, if you leave him you might be able to find the two Uchiha brats...' The giant fox replied as if trying to convince the blond that staying would be a bad idea. Naruto blinked, looking for those two didn't sound like such a bad idea. Naruto went to were his supplies were, pulled out a pice of paper and pencil but then paused.

'Shit...' Thought the blond Jinchuriki in slight panic.

'Whats wrong gaki?' The giant fox asked in slight curiosity from inside the boy's mind.

'Kurama, I was going to write Ero-Sennin a note but... As you know I'm not the best at writing.' The boy replied in a slightly depressed tone.

'Gaki, just remember those lessons that one Uchiha taught you...' Surprisingly enough the fox managed to help the blond with just that one sentence. A smile made its way onto the blonds face as he remembered the one who went through a lot of trouble to teach him how to write and attempted to teach him how to read, as well as a lot of other things ... He had managed to write as well as someone with his disability could but reading didn't turn out well, he still couldn't read and felt somewhat disappointed in that fact. If only the incident when he was five hadn't happened... Oh well, what's done is done, there's no use dwelling on it, the past is in the past! As Naruto attempted to write down what he needed to he found that a small smile was appearing on his face.

'Thats right... The past is in the past. I decided long ago that I wouldn't hold a grudge on the villagers who attacked me that day...'

When Naruto had finished writing the note for Jiraiya he packed his things and left the hotel they were staying at, vanishing into the night.

* * *

**Finished! Was it good? Was it bad? I decided to take a different approach on this story so I'm not to sure about it... Please review and tell me what you think! Constructive Criticism is welcome!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: The second chapter is up! Thank you to everyone who Reviewed, Followed and Favourited, I honestly didn't expect this story to get very many views on the first chapter... Reviews are greatly appreciated so it would be nice if people reviewed! Constructive Criticism is welcome but please no flames!**

**The pairing of this story is still undecided but as I stated last chapter it will not be NaruSaku, NaruHina or any yaoi. **

**After a little thought I am going to write down all of the pairings that I think I could make work with this story and I would like it if people tell me which one they want through either reviews or PM's.**

**Naruto may be paired with:**

**Karin**

**Anko**

**Mei**

**Temari**

**These four are pretty much the only ones I would be able to pair up with Naruto in this story... I will let the readers choose who gets paired up with him though! I will wait until I have posted up to chapter five but after that whoever has the most votes will be paired up with him.**

"Talking"

"SHOUTING"

'Thinking and/or Talking to bijuu'

**'Bijuu Talking'**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Avatar: The Last Airbender**

* * *

_'Another vision-less dream, huh?'_

_"DIE DEMON!"_

_"LET'S FINISH WHAT THE FOURTH STARTED!"_

_"YOU KILLED MY FAMILY YOU MONSTER!"_

_"P-p-please s-stop, I didn't d-do an-anything to y-you!"_

_"HA! YEAH RIGHT YOU MONSTER, YOU KILLED HUNDREDS OF PEOPLE AND NOW IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO DIE!"_

_**"Gaki, I'm not usually one to say something like this but... even with my regenerative abilities you will be forever blinded. But I have a solution! I just happen to know of an ancient art from the time when Rikudo Sennin was still attempting to create ninjutsu!...Alright, but you have to promise that you won't tell anyone anything, not even that your blind. Now remember what I say. 'Face the earth head on and at the same time become one with the earth'"**_

_"I'm sorry Naruto-Kun, it seems like the villagers got to you yet again..."_

_"I'm fine Jiji! If I can't survive those villagers then what kind of ninja would I be? I'll become Hokage and show them all that I'm not a monster! Just you wait Jiji, I'll steal that hat from you in no time!"_

_"Well, that's good to hear Naruto-kun! I had actually been thinking about something for a little while. You see I understand that you are lacking in a lot of areas, reading and writing are just a few of those and I know that no one has been willing to teach you... So because of this and the fact that you need some type of self-defence I have decided to assign someone to teach you in all the areas that are required for you to stay safe. Uchiha Itachi here will be the one to teach you."_

_"It's you! Your the one who's always looking out for me! You even played with me a few times when the other kids wouldn't!"_

_"It's good_ _to know that you still remember me Naruto."_

* * *

The blond Uzumaki was awoken from his slumber by the chirping of some type of bird -or perhaps there was more then one type-. It was strange really, in his dream -even though he could still remember what something's had looked like- everything was as blank as when he was awake, all his dreams consisted of were voices, ones reminding him of different things from before he was blinded and the dream that he had just had seemed to remind him of what happened _when_ he was permanently blinded. The thirteen year old didn't like those types of dreams but he had long since learnt to ignore them.

Naruto got up from where he had been sleeping on the ground under a tree and then proceeded to pick up his shoes that he had been using as a pillow, the blond didn't like shoes very much, they tended to make his 'vision' blurry and in his opinion using them as a pillow was much better then wearing them, he _hated_ wearing them. The blond frowned and he let out a slightly frustrated sigh. It had been a week since he had left Ero-Sennin and in that time it had become extremely clear to him that 'running away' -as some may put it- while not having any plan whatsoever was not such a good idea. It didn't help that the fox was to much of a lazy ass to bother to help -or even talk- to him!

The blond had nowhere to go and he didn't have a clue on where to start looking for the two Uchiha that he was currently searching for... He was pretty sure that Sasuke was with Orochi-pedo -as Kurama called him- and he had no idea where the the other Uchiha would be. While trying to figure out what the hell he was going to do a sudden thought out of the many racing around his head stuck out from the rest.

'Wouldn't Ero-Sennin be able to find me with the toad summoning contract?' Well shit, shit and shit. How the hell was he supposed to get away from Ero-Sennin now? Maybe the self proclaimed 'super pervert' would be to stubborn to get help from his summonings? Well the blond thirteen year old sure as hell hoped so! Naruto didn't want to erase his contract with the toads, the first -and most important- reason was because the toads were his friends! The second reason was because he had a lot of bloody trouble with writing his name on that scroll, he was blind for kami's sake! At least he didn't actually have to read or write something on the forbidden scroll, _he_ had taught the blond the shadow clone jutsu way before he stole the forbidden scroll...

Naruto put on his usual foxy grin and started to walk towards were he could feel the nearest town, sometimes having the ability that he had did come in handy, especially when someone got lost -or perhaps lost on the road of life...?-.

The blond boy was starting to get bored after a few minutes of just walking and so he bent down and picked up three small rocks in his left hand and started to make extremely small movements with the hand and as he did so the rocks started to lift into the air just a little and started spinning around the palm of his hand in an anticlockwise direction. It truly intrigued the boy with the fact that an ability this powerful and beautiful -in his opinion, even though he couldn't see- could be replaced with ninjutsu. When the blond had asked Kurama about it the fox had gone into a deep explanation on the history of what the blond knew how to use -the fox had called it bending-. Apparently bending had caused lots of destruction, chaos and war. Rikudo Sennin had created ninjutsu to put a stop to the destruction and had wished to bring peace to the world, sadly it didn't turn out that way. Kurama had also explained that before the time of ninjutsu, bending was almost as common as the use of chakra in their time, most could do it if they had been taught and some had even managed to do it without someone there to teach them.

What was truly interesting to the blond in what Kurama had to say though was that bending was the ability to control one of the four elements, Air, Water, Earth and Fire. But that gave birth to a few questions, there were four elements back then, but now there were five, when Naruto had learnt that in one of his _lessons_ with _him_ he couldn't help but be confused. It went from Air, Water, Earth and Fire to Earth, Water, Fire, Wind and Lightning. Where had lightning come from? It truly did confuse Naruto and when he had asked Kurama about it the fox had stated that for some odd reason Chakra spit lightning out of the fire category, theoretically that is.

As the blind blond walked along while now subconsciously bending the earth in his hand he discovered that he was getting close to a village and he froze at the feeling of said village, it seemed quite familiar and he kept searching his brain for the location he was currently at. It didn't take long for him to figure it out though, after all, what kind of village was only connected to the mainland by a very large bridge? Naruto smiled, stopped bending the rocks in his hand and started to move a little faster. He didn't quite understand why he had come here but, who cares? Uzumaki Naruto was approaching the land of waves and would probably be at the bridge in under ten minutes.

* * *

**Chapter 2 is finished! This chapter was mostly explaining a coupe of things briefly and it was frustrating attempting to write it without explaining EVERYTHING! I am going to make it clear that Naruto is an Earth bender and there will probably be no other benders in the story. The whole reason I started to write this story was because I wanted Naruto to have an _extremely_ unique ability! Please review! Constructive Criticism is welcome but please no flames. **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thank you to everyone who has followed, favourited and reviewed! It is greatly appreciated and it gives me much needed motivation! I plan on updating this story every one of two days depending on how much motivation I have! Please review! Constructive criticism is welcome!**

**The pairing votes for Naruto so far are:**

**Temari - 3**

**Karin - 2**

**Anko - 1**

**Mei - 1**

**The pairing has yet to be decided but it will be one of the four listed so if you wish to vote on one please put it in a review or PM! The one with the most votes after chapter five will be who I pair Naruto up with!**

**_IMPORTANT (well sort of)_**

**_I want to give Naruto other abilities to train in but I'm not sure what... I've already decided that he will have a wind chakra nature and that he WON'T learn seals. But other then that i'm stuck. Should he use a weapon? If so what type? Should he learn a Taijutsu style? If so what one? Things like that, I don't want to make Naruto Godlike but I think he should be able to do more then just bend earth... I would greatly appreciate it if someone gave their opinion on the matter!_**

"Talking"

"SHOUTING"

'Thinking and/or Talking to bijuu'

**'Bijuu Talking'**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Avatar: The Last Airbender!_**

* * *

As Naruto walked through the Land of Waves he was quite surprised, the last time he had come here on a C -turned A- rank mission the village had been in extremely poor condition but now from both the sounds and the vibrations the blond could tell that Wave had gotten back on it's feet. Naruto smiled, it was good to know that he had helped these people stand up for themselves. But at the moment Naruto didn't know what he should do... Should he pay a visit to Tazuna and his family or should he go visit Zabuza and Haku's graves first? He didn't know how long he intended to stay in the land of waves because he feared that Ero-Sennin could possibly find him here, but the blond would probably only stay to get some more supplies, then he would leave the Fire Country for awhile, he had always wanted to 'see' the rest of the world... The blind blond had decided! He would pay a visit to Zabuza and Haku's graves, then he would go visit Tazuna and his family and then tomorrow he would get some more supplies and start traveling again, maybe he could even work on his earth bending while traveling. Yup, that sounded like a good idea!

Naruto started to walk up the trail that lead towards where Zabuza and Haku's graves were located, as he walked towards the location the blond felt like someone was watching him, but when he focused to find the person all he could find was a crow, it must have just been his imagination as there was no one there. Naruto just shrugged the feeling off, it wasn't the first time he had felt like he was being watched... Although all the other times it had turned out the _he_ had been the one watching the blond.

After about five minutes of walking the blind blond arrived at his destination, two graves were next to each other, one with a large sword sticking out of it while the other had a mask placed on top of it. The one with the large blade was Zabuza's grave while the other grave belonged to Haku. It was strange really, even though they had been enemies the blond had met Haku outside of the battle and Haku had taught him a precious lesson. 'When someone has something they wish to protect, that is when they can truly become strong'. Naruto truly believed that, if he didn't have something to protect then he wouldn't have made it this far, he probably would have been beaten down by his disability and wouldn't have been able to do any of the things that he had managed to do now. he wouldn't have been able to go to the ninja academy, he wouldn't have been able to meet Iruka, he wouldn't have been able to become a genin, he wouldn't have been able to be on a team the Teme -Sasuke- or Sakura-chan, he wouldn't have been able to have done anything that he had done if he hadn't found something precious to protect and when Haku had made him realise that fact he had felt happy, it had felt like he had heard something he had desired to hear for along time, it was a nice feeling.

As Naruto was paying his respects to the the two dead ninja he felt someone walk up behind him, this person felt familiar and the blond recognised who it was almost instantly.

"Eh! Naruto? What are you doing here?" Spoke a surprised Tsunami who was holding a bunch of flowers, most defiantly to place on the graves. Tsunami had bought the flowers while she was out shopping and had decided to come to Haku and Zabuza's graves to pay her respects.

Naruto put on his usual foxy grin and replied in his usual cheerful voice

"It's been awhile Tsunami!" Naruto had a feeling that Tsunami was smiling and he was glad that she was. After properly paying their respects to the two dead ninja Tsunami had offered for Naruto to stay the night at her, Tazuna and Inari's house while stating that Inari would be thrilled to see him again. So with that and the fact that the blond didn't have anywhere else to stay for the night he accepted the offer quickly.

On their way back to Tazuna's house Naruto and Tsunami mainly conversed about how much things had changed since the blond was last here. They also talked a little about the things Naruto had been up to but Naruto didn't go into much detail about some of the things that had happened. As the two reached the house Tsunami opened the door and shouted in a cheerful voice

"I'M HOME! AND I BOUGHT BACK SOMEONE YOU TWO MIGHT WANT TO SEE!" Almost as soon as the words left her mouth Inari came running to the door to greet his mother and Naruto smiled at that. Inari seemed to be doing well, that was a good thing.

After a few moments of welcoming his mother home Inari took notice of the person standing next to her, the young boys happiness couldn't be contained when he saw who it was. He shouted out in an extremely happy tone while running up and hugging the blond ninja.

"NARUTO-NII!" The blind blond patted the young boy on the head while the boy quickly got out of the hug and dragged Naruto through the house and into a room that could be classed as a lounge room. After Inari had got Naruto to sit down the boy started asking the blond a hell of a lot of questions.

Tsunami just came into the room and watched the two boys interact with amusement, it wasn't very often that Inari would act like he was now, even after the incident with Gato. Sure, the incident had helped him a lot but it was still quite obvious that Inari had missed the blond boy, a lot more then he had seemed to let on it seemed. Suddenly there was the sound of footsteps and a confused yet slightly annoyed voice said

"Hey! What's all this noise about? How's a man supposed to sleep with -" but the voice stopped when he saw who was with his grandson. The blond haired boy turned his head towards the voice and he said in his usual cheerful tone

"Hi! Tazuna-Jiji!"

After talking about some of the things that had happened after Naruto had left in everyone's different point of view Naruto had told the three about some of the adventures he had had after he left the land of waves and returned to Konoha, he told then about the chunin exams, about how his team had escorted a princess back to her country -the land of snow-, and things like that but he had failed to mention anything about Sasuke leaving the village, his 'training' trip or the fact that he had run away from his teacher. Naruto didn't want the conversation to go in that direction but sadly it did, well sort of. The voice of an old man spoke up in a curious manner

"So Naruto, not to be rude of anything but... Why are you here now? Where's your team? And why aren't you wearing your ninja headband thing?" The blind blond started to panic a little at what Tazuna had just asked. What was he supposed to say? 'Teme went and abandoned the village for power and I left my Sensei because he was trying to get me to use the Kyuubi's chakra!' Yeah... No, defiantly not! Naruto quickly thought of an excuse that would -hopefully- get the three wave citizens to back down on the topic.

In a cheerful voice that was full of energy the Kyuubi's Jinchuriki said

"Well you see! Because of all the dangerous missions I've done Tsunade-baa-chan said that I could go on a vacation and I chose to come here for the time, sadly I'll have to leave tomorrow because ninja vacations are really short. Oh! And the reason I'm not wearing my Hitai-Ate is 'because when ninja take vacations they would be better off if no one knew that they were a ninja!' Well, that's what Iruka-Sensei said." Naruto really hated lying to them but he didn't want them to get involved. If Jiraiya told Tsunade that he had run off then the likelihood that the fifth Hokage would send people looking for him was extremely high.

"That so cool Naruto-nii! But do you really have to leave tomorrow?" Tsunami's son, Inari said in a disappointed tone. Naruto could tell that the kid was upset about him leaving so soon so he decided to cheer the boy up.

"Hey, cheer up Inari!... Ah! I know! I'll be needing to get some more supplies and new clothes, do you think that you could help me out with getting them tomorrow before I leave?" The blind blond was glad that he had managed to cheer Inari up a little and the reply that Inari gave was an excited shout of

"SURE, I'LL HELP YOU WITH YOUR SHOPPING NARUTO-NII!" After that the four just continued to chat about random things. Naruto was quite glad that Inari was there to help him shop, he could act like he was just asking Inari his opinion when in reality he was getting great help from the boy! Naruto had had a lot of problems in the past with shopping, he would only get certain things because he couldn't tell what most things were and the things that he could identify were taught to the blond by _him_. Naruto had come across many problems with shopping, one of them was his bright orange jumpsuit. At the time he hadn't known what to get and when he had asked the owner of the shop he was given the jumpsuit, but because he couldn't see what it looked like he just bought it anyway. It was quite frustrating actually, having to claim that orange was his favourite colour even though he couldn't remember what the colour looked like or if he had seen that colour at all before he was blinded.

The next day was a lot of fun for both Inari and Naruto, even though Inari had been wondering why Naruto was getting him to choose all of the things the blond needed... In the end when the young boy had asked Naruto had said that he was at a loss at what to choose and that he trusted Inari's choice., Inari could tell that there was more to it but decided not to ask. The boy had chosen some different kinds of foods that would last a long time for Naruto but when they went looking for clothes they couldn't find any that were suitable for a ninja, as the land of waves didn't have any Shinobi they didn't really have any places that you could buy ninja gear from. But either way Naruto realised that his frog wallet was not much thinner then it had been before he went to get the things he needed for his travels, that was quite a surprise to the blind blond. After the two had finished shopping Naruto had told Inari that he needed to leave the land of waves, when Inari had asked why Naruto had said 'The Hokage would chew me out for being late' but that had been a lie. The real reason as to why he had to leave so soon was because he could feel someone watching him but when he tried to locate the person all he could find was that damn crow from the day before! It had only taken him a little while to piece together who had been following him, back when the blond was younger _he_ would always watch him with a crow.

The blond said goodbye to Inari at the part of the bridge that was connected to Wave and had told the boy that he was sorry that he couldn't have stayed longer.

After Naruto was far enough away from the land of waves he had managed to locate his stalker's location, he wasn't to far away from the blond and Naruto smirked. No one else was around and he found that a great convenience. The blond then proceeded to lift his right leg and stomp it onto the ground, not a moment later someone came falling out of a tree behind him and the said tree collapsed. Naruto put on his usual foxy grin and he turned around to face his follower, he knew who it was and he had to admit that deciding to look for the two Uchiha was turning out to be a _lot_ easier than he had expected, he had already found one of them! Add the fact that the blond had thought that this person would be the hardest to find and it brightened up his day greatly. Standing in front of Naruto was his first Sensei and the only person other then Kurama to know his secret, Uchiha Itachi.

* * *

**Chapter 3 is finished! Hopefully now that the plot is starting to develop the chapters will be longer, I'm going to aim for around 3,000 words per chapter but I'm not quite sure how that will go! Please review, constructive criticism is welcome!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: The fourth chapter is up! Thank you to everyone who reviewed this story, it is greatly appreciated! Please review, constructive criticism is welcome.**

**The pairing votes so far are:**

**Temari - 8**

**Karin - 3**

**Mei - 2**

**Anko - 1**

**Feel free to leave your vote on who Naruto gets paired up with in either a review or PM. The next chapter I will announce the pairing!**

**Im still stuck on what Naruto should train in other then earth bending so suggestions are greatly appreciated!**

"Talking"

"SHOUTING"

'Thinking and/or Talking to bijuu'

**'Bijuu Talking'**

**_Warning: This chapter and possibly future chapters will contain some spoilers!_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

* * *

Uchiha Itachi had been quite surprised at the turn of events in the last couple of mouths, he had heard that his little brother had defected from Konoha but that had been quite predictable if you asked older Uchiha. What had truly surprised him -even though he wouldn't show it- was what had happened recently in Amegakure. Well that and his current mission, as Leader-Sama had ordered in the exact words of 'Itachi, I need you to find someone that would be able to assist us in our current goal, it needs to be someone who is powerful and has known true pain and has managed to move on, I would ask someone else to do it but I think that you're the only one who could do this without making more trouble for the organisation.' As soon as those words had been said Itachi had been able to list one person who would be able to help Leader-Sama in his goal, no... the akatsuki's goal. Now all he had to do was find the person, but after a little while the Missing Nin had become extremely confused. He had gone to the town that both Jiraiya of the Sannin and Uzumaki Naruto should have been located at but when he found the perverted Sannin the man was running around the small town in panic looking for his student, after a little investigating Itachi had discovered that Jiraiya's student had ditched the old pervert, but he couldn't understand why? Perhaps after his little brother's defection the blond Jinchuriki had decided to do the same? But that couldn't be right... From what Itachi knew -and Itachi knew a lot-, Naruto wasn't one to abandon the few precious people he had. So then, what was the cause of the blond boy ditching his Sensei? Itachi decided that after he found the boy he would ask the question himself, hopefully the boy still had him on his 'list' of precious people, although he highly doubted it. After all the things that the missing nin had done he wouldn't have been surprised if the blond hated him as much as Sasuke did.

It had taken the older Uchiha a few days but he had managed to find Naruto while using his crows, it would have been problematic if Naruto had known that he was there right away, so he had decided to approach with extreme caution. He had watched the blond Jinchuriki the whole time that he was in the land of waves and he had found a small smile forming on his face every so often. When he had watched Naruto and Inari on their little shopping trip the missing nin could tell that the young boy with Naruto had no idea about the blonds disability, it had made the Uchiha feel a little sad at that fact. Itachi knew that Naruto didn't like anyone knowing about it but the missing nin could tell that Naruto needed someone to be there for him again, like he had been there before he had taken the mission to kill all of his clan. Perhaps he could help the blond out again...

Itachi had watched Naruto give an excuse to leave the village after he had finished getting the supplies the blond had needed but Itachi had a feeling that he had been spotted, so he decided to confront the blind boy when they were far enough away from the 'Great Naruto Bridge'. When the missing nin had read the name of the bridge he 'almost' chuckled, but at the same times he had thought something along the lines of 'if only you could see what the people of the land of waves called their bridge, Naruto...' Itachi had felt a large amount of guilt when another thought entered his mind

'If only I had been able to find you sooner on that day...' The Uchiha had deeply regretted what had happened on that day but he had managed to push away that regret, Naruto hadn't blamed him so he shouldn't blame himself... But it was hard not to, after all if he had gotten to Naruto sooner on that fateful day then the blond wouldn't have been blinded.

Itachi got rid of those kinds of thoughts and he looked at the boy who had stopped walking once he was far enough from Wave to not get the people there involved in whatever happened next. He was now alone with the boy on a dirt road that was surrounded by trees. The missing nin's eyes widened somewhat when he saw the blind boy lift his right leg and stomp it onto the ground, Itachi's eyes widened a little more when the tree he was currently hiding in started to shake and threw him off but he had managed to land on his feet and he took notice that the tree he had been on had collapsed. The Akatsuki member blinked when he saw that the blond was facing him and giving him his usual foxy grin with his arms crossed.

There was an awkward silence between the two for about three minutes until Naruto decided to speak. Itachi was shocked at what had came out of the blind blonds mouth but he didn't allow it to show, instead he just stood still with a blank expression on his face.

"It took you long enough! I had been expecting you to sneak into Konoha the week after you left! I had thought that you would come to pay me a visit once and awhile! In the end I had to go looking for you Itachi-Sensei!" Itachi was having trouble comprehending what was happening, didn't Naruto hate him like Sasuke did? The blind blond actually sounded worried, upset and lonely. Why? After what the missing nin had done to him, why did the blind blond still seem to have wanted to meet him again? As if reading the missing nin's mind the blond said in a serious, yet sad tone while taking his grin and turning it into a sad smile.

"Did you really think that I would believe what you said to me that day? I can tell when someone lies you know and even if I couldn't tell, I'm not Sasuke! Jeez, for a prodigy you sure are stupid." The last part was said in a relaxed yet mocking tone and Itachi's eyebrow twitched. Sure the Uchiha had been surprised when Naruto had said those words but now he was both happy and annoyed, happy at the fact that Naruto didn't hate him and annoyed about the blond calling him stupid! But that wasn't important at the moment, the Akatsuki member needed a way to bring up what he had come here for, it was a matter of great importance that could change the fate of the elemental nations. But... How to bring it up? How to bring it up...? Perhaps he should ask the blond why he ditched Jiraiya. Yup, that would be a good conversation starter. Itachi would go with that.

"It's good to see you again Naruto, I've actually been looking for you for a few days now but when I found Jiraiya I found out that you had 'run away' from him." Itachi took note of the sad expression that took place on the blind blond as well as the fact that the blond let out a frustrated sigh while pinching the bridge of his nose. What could have happened?

"I'm sure that you know about the three year training trip me and Ero-Sennin had planned?" Itachi just nodded, Naruto kicked the road and it caused the ground to shake but nothing else happened.

"Well you see... The only thing Ero-Sennin was planing on teaching me was how to control the Kyuubi's chakra, even though I had told him countless times that I didn't want to... A week ago I had finally had enough of him and his 'you can't do anything without the Kyuubi's chakra' speeches so I left, simple as that." Itachi had a feeling that there were parts of Naruto's short story that the blond had purposely left out but he decided not to pry. Just when Itachi was about to speak Naruto beet him to it and the blond said in a curious manner

"So, you said that you were looking for me, why? Is it the same reason as last time? Because if it is then I won't let you have Kurama!" The Uchiha blinked as Naruto got into a fighting stance, apparently the last time he had met Naruto had completely slipped his mind.

"No... Perhaps it would be best if we discus what I have to say while traveling? I don't mind where we go." Naruto nodded and got out of his stance, the blind blond would be able to sense any kind of trap long before he got close to it and Itachi didn't seem to be lying.

Once they had walked for about five minutes with Naruto leading the way in silence Itachi decided to inform Naruto of what he had been sent to do. In a monotone voice he said

"There were two leaders for the Akatsuki, one was like a figurehead even though he was one of the founders of the organisation, his name is Nagato but everyone in the organisation calls him either Pein-Sama or Leader-Sama. The other leader worked behind the scenes and ordered Leader-Sama around, this man had claimed to be Uchiha Madara, although it turned out that he was a actually someone else." Itachi paused for a moment and looked at Naruto who had stopped walking and was in a thinking position with his right hand connected to his chin, his eyes were closed and a frown was placed on his face. After a couple of moments the boy let out a sigh and started to walk again. Taking this as a gesture to continue Itachi spoke up again.

"Leader-Sama realised that with the plan the fake Madara was using he would be unable to complete his own goal, a long-term goal that the Akatsuki was created to achieve, Peace among the Elemental Nations."

Naruto continued walking in front Itachi with his own thoughts on the matter. It was quite obvious what had happened next, the two leaders fought for their own ideals and one of the two came out on top. The blond was hoping that the one who won was the one who wished for peace, who knows what the other person had planned? The blind Jinchuriki decided to not think about that and waited for Itachi to continue.

"The two fought at the headquarters of the Akatsuki located in Ame, luckily Leader-Sama won the fight and was not injured due to his fighting style although he had been suffering from severer chakra exhaustion for about a week after the fight. Sadly the fight destroyed the southern quarter of the village... There were no civilian casualties, some ninja died, an Akatsuki member called Zetsu has yet to be found and the destroyed part of Ame is currently being rebuilt, all of the Akatsuki members have gathered there to assist on the reconstruction, which is a fact that I find quite surprising. After the fight Leader-Sama explained what the goal of the organisation was and he gave us the opportunity to leave, none of us did so, even the more... violent members stayed." Naruto was a little surprised and happy with the outcome but found the way Itachi had said the last sentence kind of strange, Itachi had actually seemed surprised with the fact that the Akatsuki stayed together. As they were walking a question came into the blind blonds mind so he asked it.

"Hey Itachi-Sensei, it's good that this Nagato person won and all but, what does that have to do with you coming and tracking me down?"

Itachi was surprised, Naruto still called him Sensei even after all those years and he was glad that he did, perhaps he could offer to help assist in the blonds training again? Possibly, but the mission Leader-Sama gave him had to come first. With a very -very- small smile Itachi replied

"Just recently Leader-Sama realised that he had -in his words- 'no fucking idea' on how to achieve his goal, so he sent me to look for someone who is powerful and has felt 'true pain' and was still able to move on, I believed that he was silently requesting me to find someone that had suffered a lot like he had but hadn't turned out like he originally had. The first and only person I believed would fit the description was you, Naruto. Would you like to come with me to Amegakure?"

Naruto stood frozen in the middle of the road and was having a little trouble trying to comprehend what had just been said, he could tell that Itachi wasn't lying and the blind blond really did want to help, but the Akatsuki were a group of S-Rank missing nin's. If he went with them he would have to leave Konoha behind, but to assist in helping someone bring peace to the world? To help change the world so that no one would have to suffer like him again? It would be nice, really nice. To achieve the goal that Kurama had said not even Rikudo Sennin could achieve? Perhaps he could even snap Sasuke to his senses... He would have to give up on becoming the Hokage and he would possibly have to leave his friends behind if he went with Itachi...

_Voices of angry villagers came through his head in flashbacks, some were sightless while others weren't, but they were all the same._

_Shouts of 'DIE MONSTER' 'YOU DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE' YOU KILLED YONDAIME-SAMA!' 'YOU FUCKING DEMON!' 'WHY THE HELL WOULD ANYONE LET YOU BECOME HOKAGE, YOU FREAK!'_

It was painful, hearing those voices, those hateful voices that always tried to crush his hopes and dreams.

He would do it, he would go with Itachi! But... he wasn't strong, sure he had his bending but that was all he had and it wasn't even close to mastered at its full potential. The blond was starting to feel a lot of depressing emotions build up inside him.

"I would... But... I'm not strong... I..."

Itachi seemed to realise were this was going so he placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder and said in a caring and encouraging tone

"Naruto, you may not realise it but you are strong, your one of the strongest people I've met, the fact that you've survived thus far is proof of that, even if your stronger mentally then you are physically... But if you want to get stronger physically I could teach you again if you wanted?" Naruto brightened up considerably as this was said -all negative emotion seemingly gone for the moment-, Itachi was going to teach him again! It had been six years since he had last been able to spend time with him and now he was going to teach him as well! Naruto couldn't hold in his excitement and he shouted "THANK YOU!" over and over again for about twenty minutes. Itachi let a smile appear on his face, Naruto hadn't changed much from all those years ago.

* * *

**_Finished! _**

**_I'm having a little problem with something in this story though, it's only a small problem but it's really frustrating me. (!POSSIBLE SPOILER ALERT!) I was thinking because this is an Akatsuki!Naruto fanfic, who would be Naruto's partner when he joined? The first person that came to mind was Tobi, but not as Obito, just as Tobi but with his own past that I already have an idea for. (Tobi was my favourite character when he was still TOBI!) But should I put him into this story? I'm not going to reveal the idea I have for him but I will say that Naruto in some way will recruit Tobi if he is in this story. I would appreciate it if someone shared their opinion on the matter. Tobi would still be Tobi and Tobi is a good boy!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Chapter five is up! Thank you to everyone who reviewed, it is greatly appreciated and much needed motivation or in Gai language 'reviews are what keeps my youthful flames of youth alight!'! So please review, constructive criticism is welcome!**

**The pairing votes are**

**Temari - 8**

**Karin - 3**

**Mei - 3**

**Anko - 1**

**_AND SO! This fanfiction is going to have the pairing of Naruto X Temari! Thank you to everyone who voted!_**

**_I'm still stuck on abilities other then earth bending for Naruto... Although I might go for a staff or -strangely enough- Tessen (I actually have a good idea how Naruto could use either one with both earth bending and a wind affinity...). Suggestions would be appreciated _**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Avatar: The Last Airbender!**

* * *

_To say that the legendary toad sage, Jiraiya was in pain was an understatement. The self proclaimed super pervert was lying in a hospital bed completely covered in bandages, chained down to the bed with the windows covered up by wood to prevent sunlight to come through. The toad sage seemed to be in quite the critical condition and was scared shitless. Now, what could have given such a powerful ninja so many injuries or scare the man so much? Only a few words were needed to describe the horrors that he had had to face off against, Tsunade. And. Her. Apprentices. Both of them! Both Shizune and the new one, Haruno Sakura. Shocking isn't it? Who would have guessed that Naruto's pink haired teammate would attack a Sannin? The self proclaimed super pervert sure as hell hadn't seen the punch coming, nor had predicted anything else that had come out of the pink haired girl, she made Orochimaru seem like an innocent, cute and fluffy little puppy. Suddenly, the hospital room door opened and-_

* * *

The white long-haired self proclaimed super pervert awoke from his slumber completely paranoid and freaked out, that was one horrible dream, possibly the worst he had ever had and it was all thanks to that damn blond haired gaki! Ever since Jiraiya had found a horribly written letter for him by Minato's son nine days ago saying that the gaki was leaving the toad sage had been having terrible -actually that was an understatement- nightmares of the things that Tsunade would do to him if she had found out what happened, the last one had just happened to be worse then the rest and it hadn't even been Tsunade doing most of the torturing! Worst of all is the fact that most -if not all- of those nightmares would most likely come true if he went and told the fifth Hokage what had happened and so he had decided to look for the blond gaki by himself. Then perhaps he would apologise for what he had said about him being useless without relying on the Kyuubi's chakra, even though he ahead had a little to much to drink at the time...

The toad sage hadn't been able to track the blond down -the gaki was able to avoid even the most skilled of ANBU when he used to do pranks- so he had ended up going to places that the blond would most likely have gone. That was how he had ended up in his current location, an Inn that was located in the land of waves, he had arrived in Wave the night before and had decided that he would go around asking in anyone had seen the boy in the morning. No perverted things, no 'research'. Just looking for that damn gaki. Some may ask why looking for the blond haired boy was more important then the toad sage's 'research'?

Jiraiya felt guilty, he knew that he had been a bit to harsh on the blond boy but he just wanted the gaki to survive... Unlike the three orphans from Amegakure that he had taught during the war and Minato, who had died sealing the kyuubi into his own son! With an organisation of S-Rank missing nins after the blond Jiraiya had thought that the best way for him to protect himself would be to be able to use the nine-tailed bijuu's chakra... But apparently he had said something in their last talk that had hurt the blond boy, hurt him enough for him to run away from the super pervert, now all Jiraiya wanted to do was to apologise and train the boy seriously.

After preparing for the day the toad sage was seen walking down one of the not-so-busy streets of the Wave country with a serious look on his face, he was looking for someone who he might be able to get information on the blond gaki from when he spotted a man leaning against a building with a bottle of sake in his right hand. Perhaps this man could be easy to get any information out of? Who knows, Jiraiya might as well try! The white haired Sannin approached the man while making sure not to use his ninja stealth skill, the toad sage wouldn't want to startle the man now would he? Well, deep -not so deep- down he probably did want to scare the man.

"Excuse me" Jiraiya said in a serious tone making sure he had the other mans attention, when the man looked at him and it seemed like he would listen to whatever Jiraiya had to say the super pervert continued. "I'm looking for a blond spiky-haired short gaki, I was wondering if you had seen him recently? His name is Uzumaki Naruto." Jiraiya took note of the mans expression as it from curious to questioning, after about a minute the man spoke up, but it was clear in his voice that he had to much to drink.

"Yeah I know the brat, awhile ago he saved this village and then a couple of days ago he came by, but it was just to stock up on supplies, the kid had said that his vacation from the Hokage was almost over so he didn't have the time to stay for more then one night, he left yesterday in the early afternoon." Wait... WHAT!? It seemed as though Jiraiya had just missed Naruto. Damn it, stupid no good son of a...! Why in the name of kami did he find the need to stay at another town before hedging over to Wave? If he hadn't done that then he would have found that damn gaki! But perhaps the blond had left a trail to follow? With that thought in mind Jiraiya left the land of Waves to see what he could find in the surrounding area. But sadly all he could find was a fallen tree. Well, SHIT! How in the name of kami was he supposed to find the damn blond brat now?

* * *

**Finished! I know that this was a short chapter but I felt like I had to write it, I couldn't have Jiraiya in chapter 1 and then come back in ages after! Please review as reviews fuel my youthful flames of youth! Constructive criticism is welcome!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**AN: Chapter 6 is up... Before I was tempted to discontinue this story but in all honesty Im stuck... Who should Naruto's partner be when he joins the akatsuki? Completely stuck on that. And also the face that I realised that NarutoxTemari wouldn't be good for this fic... if someone could recommend something I should hopefully be able to keep writing this story. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Avatar: The Last Airbender!**_

* * *

It was the third day of Uchiha Itachi and Uzumaki Naruto's journey towards Amegakure, the two -mostly Naruto- had been talking about things that had been happening in their lives. Itachi hadn't said to much about the things he had been doing in the Akatsuki, but Naruto hadn't been able to shut up for more then thirty minutes! Itachi had come to the conclusion that the blind blond was happy to see him again, like he -even if he wouldn't show it very much- was happy to see the blond boy.

The two walked along a dirt road that appeared to go in the direction that lead to Ame with Itachi in the the lead, as Naruto didn't know where Ame was he had -reluctantly- allowed the missing nin to lead the way. As Naruto was talking about one of his adventures Itachi, while listening was also deep in thought. The missing nin had been wondering something ever since he had discovered that the blond haired boy was blind. How did he 'see'? Naruto had explained to Itachi years ago about earth bending but no matter how much he had wanted to ask the blind blond how he could still 'see' things he hadn't been able to, the Uchiha had rarely bough up the fact that the blond was blind but whenever he had he had always taken notice of how the blond would seem a little -if not more- down. It must have been hard on the blond boy already, being stuck in a world of sightless sight. When he was still in the village Itachi had been unable to ask how he was able to see, afraid of the blind boys reaction. But what about now? It seemed like Naruto had moved on, he had seemed a lot happier when he had been talking about the things he had done when he became a Konoha geinin, how he had talked about the adventures he had had with his team. Naruto had moved on, that much the Uchiha was certain. Perhaps the missing nin would ask Naruto. In a -mostly- monotone voice Itachi spoke up while silencing Naruto's 'report' on one of his adventures.

"Naruto... I've been wondering for awhile now, how... do you 'see'?" It was hard for Itachi to ask the question, that much was obvious. When the missing nin couldn't hear another pair of footsteps he turned around to see Naruto with a small -but genuine- smile on his face instead of the blind boys usual foxy grin. Itachi was confused, why did the blond have that kind of smile on his face, a smile that showed surprise, happiness, relief and sadness. After a minute of looking at the boy in confusion the blind blond thirteen year old spoke up in a voice that matched his smile.

"So you finally asked, I had thought that you never would..." Itachi's eyes widened a little. "What? Did you think I would get depressed over being asked something like that? Well I probably would have been feeling a little depressed-like I am now-, but not much. I've already -mostly- gotten over the fact that I'm blind. Although I don't think I'll ever fully get over it, I'm glad that you finally asked, Itachi-Sensei!" The blind blond was... Glad that Itachi had asked? The missing nin stayed quiet and let the blond continue. "Now... How to explain...? Ah! I know! As you already know, I'm an earth bender, I can control earth -well to some extent at least-. When I was first taught earth bending by the kyuubi I was only learning how to 'see'. It's sorta like becoming one with the earth, if a part of my body is connected to the earth in one way or another then I feel were everything is. I am the earth and the earth is me yet at the same I am the one controlling the earth, it can't control me." Naruto paused, picked up two small rocks that were on the path and started moving the fingers on his right hand, the rocks started to float and move in a clockwise direction when the blind blond continued "Although I will admit that I rely on my other senses a lot as well, if I didn't then I wouldn't be able to tell if something was in front of me if it was floating. I can't tell what emotions people are going through by what their face looks like but I've always been able to sense emotions -as well as chakra sometimes-. For example, whenever Ero-Sennin gave his little speeches about using the Kyuubi's chakra I could tell that he was always more worried then anything else. Also, you're surprised at the moment." Itachi truly was surprised, he hadn't expected that the blond could use his earth bending in that way and also, was it possible that Naruto had developed some kind of sensor ability? If so how strong was it? And how come the missing nin hadn't noticed before? The Uchiha hadn't shown a even a hint of what emotions he was feeling, face or body language. Most sensors could only sense chakra, there were only a few that could sense emotions as well. Could it be possible that Naruto was one of the very few who could sense both chakra and emotions?

It seemed that Itachi was a little to deep in thought, especially when a small rock flew past his head and collided with a tree that had been close to the road. Itachi blinked, why had Naruto thrown a rock at a tree? One that was behind him at that!

The missing nin looked at Naruto who had a frown on his face and was impatiently tapping his foot agains the ground repetitively. What had happened? As if reading his mind the blind blond replied.

"You spaced out in the middle of the road for about five minutes." Oh... How had that happened? Deciding to ignore it for now the Uchiha said in his usual monotone voice

"Let's go, the sooner we get to Ame the better." The two began walking again.

* * *

**Finished. Please Review. Constructive Criticism is Welcome.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Seventh chapter is up! Last chapter I was in a really down mood and if it hadn't been for the reviews I most likely wouldn't have updated this story! Reviews are my source of motivation and inspiration so please review! Constructive Criticism is welcome!**

**_There probably won't be a pairing in this but who knows? I decided that I would just write down what I think is right! Although an opinion on one thing would be nice. The Akatsuki are a group of S-Rank missing nins and so I was thinking, what if there was a group within the group that wore different uniforms and things like that and this group was made to cause less problems. Think about it, people would completely freak out if one of the Akatsuki members came to some kind of meeting! If anyone likes the idea would it be possible to tell me? Also if I do end up doing this I would end up completely stuck on an outfit for the group, although I am thinking about going for something like the Dai Li outfit from Avatar (BUT I HAVE NO IDEA ON WHAT TO DO FOR OUTFITS, to me things like this are basically impossible to come up with)! Also this group would be made by Naruto's suggestion and Naruto would be the leader (there would be three or four members in the group. Tobi and Fu are defiantly going to be in the group if I do this. Anyone got a suggestion for a fourth member?)... So please tell me what you think of the idea!_  
**

"Talking"

"SHOUTING"

'Thinking and/or talking to Bijuu'

**'Bijuu talking'**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Avatar: The Last Airbender!**

* * *

'Wow... This place doesn't feel like Konoha at all...' The two, Naruto and Itachi had just arrived in Amegakure after an eight day journey from the Wave country to their current location. When they had arrived Naruto had been quite surprised, the village hidden in the Rain wasn't anything like Konoha. From what the blind blond could tell, the village was almost completely made out of giant buildings, all bigger then the Hokage's building back in Konoha, but there were still some small buildings, there were more towers then anything else though.

Naruto had thought that there would be some differences in the setting out of Ame compared to Konoha but this was... completely different from the place the blond had grown up in, it would take some time to get used to this place. The blind blond just wondered if the rain ever stopped falling in this village? The place was called Ame -Rain-, it was like Konoha, the village hidden in the leaves was surrounded by trees, so could it be that Amegakure was surrounded by rain? Naruto didn't know what to think of that.

As the two made their way through the southern quarter of the village, the place where the people of the village -both ninja and civilian- were helping out with rebuilding Naruto heard shouts that sounded something along the lines of

"SHUT THE FUCK UP KAKUZU! I KNOW WHAT I'M FUCKING DOING!"

"IF YOUR NOT CAREFUL THEN YOU'LL DROP THE SUPPORT BEAM!" Curious, the blind blond extended his 'sight' to see what was happening and... well shit. That wasn't going to end well. Up on one of the higher platforms of one of the towers that was being rebuilt stood two men -probably ninja- arguing close to the edge of the platform and from what Naruto had heard before one of them was holding a support beam. That really couldn't end well, and of course Naruto was right.

As the two continued fighting the one who was holding the support beam accidentally dropped it, off of the edge. How could things get any worse? There were three civilian workers located right under were the beam would land. Well FUCKING HELL!

Acting fast and calculating exactly where the beam would land while ignoring the shouts of "SHIT!" and "YOU FUCKING IDIOT!" Naruto punched the ground with his left fist and, not a moment later a few pillars made from the earth shot out of the ground and stopped the support beam from harming the three civilian workers. After doing that the blind blond went over to the civilian workers to ask if they were alright.

While all of this was happening Itachi had looked unfazed, but if one were to look closer then they would notice that the eldest of the two last Uchiha's right eye was twitching, even if it was just a little.

When Itachi had heard the shouts he had immediately recognised who they belonged to, Hidan and Kakuzu. The two were both members from the Akatsuki and they were probably the most violent members...

In all honesty, the missing nin from Konoha had been wondering why they had decided to stay, surely they would have both preferred to cause more destruction then to aim for peace? Hidan, with his insane Jashin worshiping and Kakuzu, with his thoughts about money and bounty hunting. What drove the two to stay in the organisation? Could they have some kind of alternative motive? Had they secretly been working with the fake Madara? Or is it possible that the two partners had formed a bond with the rest of the Akatsuki over time...? It could be possible.

Itachi took notice of what had happened after the support beam had fallen. The first thing he saw was Naruto punching the ground, immediately the Uchiha knew what the blind blond was going to do, he was somehow going to use earth bending to prevent the support beam from falling on the three civilians, then some pillars made of earth came out of the ground and stopped any injury that would have happened if the blind blond hadn't been there. After that he noticed that Naruto was walking towards the three civilians, what was he doing? Oh, he was just asking if they were ok...

Itachi walked over to the blind blond and just as he was about to tell him that they needed to go and find Leader-Sama two people came -seemingly- out of the sky, but Itachi knew that they had just jumped down from the building.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP KAKUZU! I TOLD YOU THAT IT WAS YOUR FUCKING FAULT! IF YOU HANDN'T-" Great, just fucking great. It was Hidan and Kakuzu, Itachi had been hoping that he could get both himself and Naruto away from the two. The oldest of the two last Uchiha didn't feel like dealing with what would happen next if they stayed. So he grabbed Naruto, flung him over the Uchiha's shoulder and made a run for it, heading to the middle of Ame, where Leader-Sama was -hopefully- located. The last thing he heard was Kakuzu's reply to Hidan.

"Oi, Hidan, I don't think that there's anything to worry about. There's nothing broken and no one has been injured, thus there is no need to lose any money. But... Who was that kid? And why was Itachi with him?"

Well shit, one of them noticed the Uchiha and the the blind Jinchuriki. But then again, it's no surprise that they would? The blind blond had just saved three people that they could have accidentally killed with what had looked like -to them- a high level earth style jutsu. But that didn't matter, what did matter was getting to Leader-Samma and introducing him to Naruto. Speaking of the blind blond...

"ITACHI-SENSEI, WOULD YOU PLEASE PUT ME DOWN!?" Oh yeah, Itachi had picked Naruto up and ditched him over the Uchiha's shoulder, no wonder the blind blond sounded angry. The only reply Itachi gave the blond Jinchuriki was said in a monotone way

"We have taken long enough, so now I'm taking you to meet Leader-Sama. Me carrying you would be the fastest way."

Naruto just sighed and allowed Itachi to carry him. The blind blond was actually quite curious, what was the Akatsuki's leader like? Itachi-Sensei had said that this Nagato person had wanted to find someone who had felt 'true' pain. But what kind of pain, physical or emotional? What 'pain' had the akatsuki's leader gone through? Was it worse then what had happened to the blind blond?

When Naruto had to meet the leader of the Akatsuki, what would he say? What could he say? It's not like he could just go and say something like 'Hey! I was blinded when I was five! What's your story?' Nope, if he said anything like that then his secret would be known by someone all the work he had been through to keep it a secret would go to waste!

Suddenly, Naruto felt himself being lifted off of Itachi-Sensei's shoulder while the Uchiha said in his usual monotone voice

"We're here." Naruto gulped.

The tower they were in was the largest in the village, that much was certain. On the inside of the tower both civilians and ninja were rebuilding some parts that had seemed to have been damaged. Had the fight between the two leaders led into this building? Had it started in this building? Or had it been caused by something else? Naruto didn't know why but he felt like the fight had started in his current location.

As the blind blond continued to walk behind Itachi to the Leader's location Naruto couldn't help but feel... Nervous? Very nervous. He was about to meet the leader of an organisation full of S-Rank missing nin for kami's sake!

The blind blond noticed that Itachi-Sensei had stopped and did the same, there was a large door in front of the blind Jinchuriki and the oldest of the last two Uchiha. Naruto gulped and extended his 'sight' so that he could tell what was in the room. It seemed like there was a big wooden thing on wheels with someone on it, a male. As well as another person just standing next to the thing on wheels, this person seemed to be female, but that was all he could find out.

All of a sudden Itachi knocked on the door once, opened it and dragged the blind blond in. Shit, was one of the two people in the room the leader? If so, which one?

Rubbing the back of his head in a sleepy way and putting on his foxy grin Naruto said

"H-h-hi!" Damn it! The blind blond had thought that Hinata was the only one who stuttered! Why did he have to do it now? Was he really that nervous? What should he do now?

"Itachi" the voice was definitely male, it was the person in the wooden thing. He seemed annoyed, angry and a little worried. The voice continued and the blind blond could tell that Itachi was angry at what had been said, so was he. "I ordered you to go and find someone who had felt true pain, not some naive and childish Jinchuriki who had never felt pain in his life."

Never... felt pain? Never felt pain? NEVER FELT PAIN!? Something snapped in Naruto right then and there, perhaps it had been the years of having to feel more pain then anyone could imagine and having to keep it a secret?

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN NEVER FELT FUCKING PAIN?! WHEN I WAS FIVE MY GOD DAMNED CARETAKER RIPPED MY FUCKING EYES RIGHT OUT OF THEIR OWN BLOODY SOCKETS!" Naruto could now feel it, all of the room's occupants were completely shocked at his outburst, and what had been said in it.

* * *

**Finished! Does this count as a cliffhanger? **

**The next chapter will show Naruto's past and what happened, now some may be thinking 'if he had his eyes ripped out then why are they still there?' That will be answered in the next chapter! Don't forget to review! Constructive Criticism is welcome!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Chapter eight is up! In this chapter how Naruto was blinded shall be revealed! Although I will admit that I wasn't feeling to well while I was writing this chapter and I also had to make sure that it would stay in the T rating! Please review, constructive criticism is welcome and I will also answer questions!**

**I really should have been more detailed on what I meant last chapter for a group within the Akatsuki. This group would consist of Naruto, Tobi, Fu and possibly one other person if someone makes a sugestion. The group will be formed by Naruto so that the Akatsuki missing nin's wouldn't have to go to things like meetings with villages (imagine Itachi showing up in Konoha to form some type of agreement, wouldn't end well...) and the group would do more of the official missions, not ones where they just do quick assassins but ones where they are required to show their faces! I will be going along with this idea and if anyone would like to recommend someone for the fourth member it would be greatly appreciated! Also a name... Coming up with names is bloody hard! **

"Talking"

"SHOUTING"

'Thinking and/or talking to bijuu'

**'Bijuu Talking'**

* * *

Nagato, the red haired Rinnegan user and Akatsuki leader had been having a terrible time lately, first the fight with the fake Madara, having to rebuild a quarter of Amegakure, as well as having to think of what to do next to achieve his goal of peace. The stress of it all had caught up with him, how could it not? When he had ordered Itachi to find someone who had known true pain he had been expecting something -anything- else! Heck, he was even expecting any different Jinchuriki -perhaps not the ones from Kumogakure though- but when the oldest of the last two Uchiha came through the door with the Kyuubi's Jinchuriki the Rinnegan user couldn't help but wonder why Itachi had bought the blond boy here? From the reports he had heard from Zetsu, the boy was just a naive and stupid loud mouthed child who had never felt any pain...

Zetsu... The man who was currently missing had been working with the fake Madara all along, and the red haired Rinnegan user hadn't noticed until about a month ago! That had really -really- pissed Nagato off.

Needles to say the stress, frustration and anger all seemed to come out the moment after the blond had entered the room, he hadn't meant for what he said to come out the way that it had but he was feeling to much shock and confusion to even think about apologising. The words that had just been shouted out by the blond Jinchuriki started to play through the Akatsuki Leader's head 'WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN NEVER FELT FUCKING PAIN?! WHEN I WAS FIVE MY GOD DAMNED CARETAKER RIPPED MY FUCKING EYES RIGHT OUT OF THEIR OWN BLOODY SOCKETS!'  
What did the blond mean? He obviously still had his eyes, so what did he mean? Perhaps he should ask? But how could he, he had already pissed the blond boy off and he didn't want to do it again. Luckily Konan, the Rinnegan user's partner saved him from having to question what had just bee shouted.  
"What do you mean? You appear to still have your eyes, if they had been ripped out then you wouldn't have them now."

Naruto really wanted to smash his head into the closest wall, how could he have been so stupid!? He had intended to keep his past a secret but it had only taken a couple of sentences and he had snapped in front of two strangers and Itachi-Sensei! Sure the blind blond had told Itachi some of the truth on how he had become blind but not all of it! And not only that but the only female in the room had asked him what he meant! But perhaps, should he tell? If he did then all his years work in keeping a secret would go to waste, but at the same time he could get something off his chest. Could these people be trusted though? He could tell that all of the occupants in the room were surprised, but they also seemed... worried about him? Perhaps he could trust them with the story of his past... Perhaps if he did then he could find a place where he truly fit in and could be himself, a place where he belonged!  
With newfound determination and fading rage the blind boy spoke in a kind yet serious voice.  
"What I'm going to tell you is something I've never been able to tell the full story of to anyone, even Itachi-Sensei only knows part of it! It had all started on my fifth birthday-"

* * *

Today was Naruto's fifth birthday, a day that had always made him feel both excitement and fear. Excitement because, well... what five year old wouldn't be excited to spend his day with his most favourite person in the world, Hokage-Jiji, the most powerful and awesome ninja in the village? Fear because, whenever Jiji had to leave him with his caretaker Ren because he had to go back to do his special Hokage work -paperwork- the people around him would give him looks of pure hatred, sometimes they would even abuse the blond haired boy -both physically and verbally-, he even ended up in hospital a few times. But luckily Ren wasn't like that, Ren was a short, black haired woman that seemed to be in her late thirties. She was the only person other then Hokage-Jiji that didn't seem to hate the blond haired boy, he felt that he could trust her with his life... and he did.  
The two, Ren and Naruto were walking down the street that led to Naruto's apartment -the blond had been kicked out of the orphanage a year ago- happily chatting away when Ren said something that confused the blond, why did he have a bad feeling when she had said that?  
"Well Naruto-kun, because it's your birthday today I've decided that I'll give you a birthday gift that you'll always remember!" The blond was surprised, no one except for Jiji had given him a birthday present before! Not even Ren, she has always been busy with the... Kyuubi festival? Whatever that was, no one had ever bothered to tell him the details about it.

* * *

"That was when everything went wrong, I should have known what was going to happen next, but I was to excited to know what was lurking in the darkness, a darkness that everyone possesses. The darkness of the human heart."

* * *

Naruto was bouncing around his apartment in excitement, Ren was going to get him a present! He was sooooooo excited! What would she get him? Would he like it? Of course he would, he would love anything Ren gave him! "Naruto-kun, can you please come over here?" Came a calm and caring female voice of the blond's caretaker. Naruto quickly complied and went with her into the small apartment kitchen where he saw something that shocked him, why were there so many sharp and dangerous objects in the room? The blond boy looked over to his caretaker, his expression showed nothing but confusion and fear but that all vanished when he saw the look Rin was giving him. It was 'that' look, the look that showed that he was considered a monster and that he was despised like nothing else. Why did Ren have that look in her eyes? Why? Why?

"Why? Ren, why do you have that look in your eyes?" He was scared, Naruto was scared, what was happening? What had happened to give Ren 'that' look? A voice, no longer kind and caring spoke with hatred and Insanity.  
"Hehehe. You think I ever cared for you? YOUR A FUCKING MONSTER! A DEMON WHO SHOULD BE ROTTING IN HELL! THE FOURTH SHOULD HAVE KILLED YOU A LONG TIME AGO!" Ren pulled out a kunai, a sharp one. Naruto's eyes widened.

_Stab_

"DIE DEMON!" 'Oh, my arm is hurting...'

_Stab_

"LET ME FINISH WHAT THE FOURTH STARTED YOU FUCKING MONSTER!" 'So... Ren was one of them huh?'

_Stab Stab_

"YOU KILLED MY FAMILY YOU GOD DAMNED FUCKING MONSTER!" 'I can't believe that I hadn't noticed before.'

_Stab Stab Stab_

"P-p-please s-stop, I didn't d-do an-anything to y-you!" 'She was the only one except for Jiji that I had trusted and yet, I was betrayed.'

"HA! YEAH RIGHT YOU FUCKING MONSTER! YOU KILLED HUNDREDS AND NOW IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO DIE... Oh wait~ I have an even better idea~ kukukukuku!" The almost unconscious blond noticed that Ren had dropped the kunai, what was she going to do now? Right before Naruto fell unconscious he felt the most painful thing that he had ever felt.

_Rip_

* * *

"After my caretaker betrayed my trust and ripped my eyes out I met with the kyuubi for the first time, he had said that he could reform my eyeballs but the amount of damage done to the optic nerve was beyond repair, even for him. After that I had to keep a secret, the secret that I am blind..." Nagato couldn't believe what he had just heard, one of the only two fucking people the blond could trust had betrayed and blinded him, but why did he tell the three occupants in the room his story? What reason did he have in doing so? As if reading his mind the blond said with a fox-like grin on his face.  
"I know that I've caused a lot of questions for all three of you and I will answer them. Why did I decide to share this with two people I don't know and one person I hadn't seen in six years? I hadn't been able to tell anyone the whole truth, it was nice to be able to talk about it to someone, to get it off my chest. Why you three? I dunno, I guess that I felt like I could trust you!" There was a pause, the blond boy in front of them thought that he could trust the three? Nagato decided to speak up, disregarding his worry that the blond Jinchuriki would be angered.  
"Uzumaki Naruto, I apologise for my behaviour from earlier, I have been put under a lot of stress lately and it all seemed to come out at that moment." Why was the Rinnegan user worried, not about enraging the boy but the worry was simply towards the boy in general? He seemed so much like Yahiko...  
"Eh! Don't worry about it! I thought it was something like that." Huh? He didn't seem to mind what had happened previously? Yes, the blond boy in front of the Rinnegan user truly was like Yahiko.  
A male monotone voice spoke up.  
"Naruto, I am glad that you finally decided to tell the truth of that incident but perhaps it would be best if you told Leader-Sama and Konan-Sama about your disability and ability, it would be more beneficial if you did so and if Leader-Sama allows you to join the Akatsuki then telling the rest would also be beneficial." So Itachi had bought the blond here to join, just like Nagato had requested. Maybe the boy in front of the red haired Rinnegan user would be a good addition to the group, then perhaps they could devise a plan towards peace among the Elemental Nations? But what did Itachi mean disability? The blond didn't appear to have one... 'After that I had to keep a secret, the secret that I'm blind.' Oh, how had Nagato forgotten that? Was he really that distracted by comparing the blond boy to Yahiko?

"Ok Itachi-Sensei! Well you see, I'm blind but I have an ability that still allows me to _see_, well sort of-" as the blind blond went into an explanation on how he could 'see' and how he could control the earth Nagato listened intently and he could tell that Konan was doing the same. It truly was intriguing, an ancient art that Rikudo Sennin replaced because it caused war. The ability to control one of four elements, and the ways that they could be used. The fact that Naruto used the earth to see -sort of- was one of the most interesting yet worrisome of things. The blind blond had gone since he was five years old being blind and only one person had noticed? Exactly how often was the boy even noticed? The people of Konoha probably pretended that he wasn't there, it was highly possible. But how had the boys precious people, -his team, the Hokage and probably some others- not noticed? Did they really pay so little attention to the blind blond or was he just -extremely- good at hiding things? It didn't matter, Nagato would make sure that Naruto didn't have to hide again.  
"Uzumaki Naruto, I will allow you to join the Akatsuki under three conditions. Number one is that you get stronger. Number two is that you help us bring peace to the world, the right way." Nagato paused and a small smile made it's way onto the red haired Rinnegan user's face "and number three is that you tell the other members of your disability, you do not have to worry, you will be welcome here in Amegakure! Welcome."

* * *

**Finished! My first idea for how Naruto was blinded was a mob attack but then I remembered that those were used a lot. So I thought about it and I ended up finding something I had once wrote on something, 'betrayal is more painful then never having someone to be betrayed by in the first place'. So I went for a not-so-mob-attack-like approach! Please review! Constructive criticism is welcome and I will also answer questions if anyone has any!**


	9. Chapter 9

_**I changed my Pen Name from Moyashi-Shio to Shio-Sempai**_

_**From now on the AN will be at the end of the chapters!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Avatar: The Last Airbender!**_

* * *

He really didn't want to go back to that place, but what else could he do? His time limit was up, _she_ would be waiting for him to return _with_ his... his s-s-student...

The toad sage, one of the three legendary Sannin and self-proclaimed super pervert Jiraiya was as good as fucking dead when he arrived in Konoha!

Why was he 'as good as fucking dead'? Three years, three fucking years and the white haired man still couldn't find his bloody apprentice! Why doesn't he just keep looking for the blond gaki? Well... Today was the day that he had said that both himself and his student would be back in Konoha, _both himself and his student_...

Jiraiya's mood went from bad to worse to completely fucking horrible as he entered the village hidden in the leaves and headed towards the Hokage tower. The toad sage was really worried about his apprentice, the Akatsuki were supposed to start moving soon and even with his spy network the pervert still couldn't find the boy who would now be sixteen years old... After leaving the Wave country three years ago the self proclaimed super pervert had been unable to locate the blond gaki anywhere, well anywhere that was allied with Konoha. For all Jiraiya could know the damn gaki could be in Iwa scaring the hell out of everyone because he looked so much like his father, Namikaze Minato, the fourth Hokage and the yellow flash! The super pervert had a hunch that the gaki wasn't there though, two and a half years ago the toad sage had decided to ask the toads for help but when he had summoned one it had said that it couldn't tell him the gaki's location because the gaki had requested that they not give it away. But... 'Was Naruto even alive anymore?' Pushing those kind of thoughts aside the white haired man had arrived at the Hokage tower. Gulping and gathering up all of his courage the toad sage jumped up to the hokages office window. Perhaps it would be better if he found a nice place for his grave first? Nah!

As soon as he opened the window a fist found itself less then one inch away from his precious face. The white haired man decided to ignore this fact and decided to play it by ear.

"Jiraiya! What did I tell you about coming in through the window!? I almost punched you, with all my strength as well..." Came a cheerful female voice. Shit, Tsunade-hime was in a good mood and probably because she was expecting to see the blond gaki... Remember to keep calm Jiraiya, keep calm.

The toad sage came into the room and, as he was walking towards the front of the Hokages desk he said in a shaky, nervous voice.

"H-h-hi Ts-Tsunade-Hi-hime... I-it's b-b-b-been al-along t-t-time!" Damn it! The toad sage had thought only that Hinata girl from the Konoha twelve could stutter like that! Shit! Shit and Shit! The toad sage was quickly loosing his calm and he saw the fifth Hokage raise an eyebrow.

"What wrong Jiraiya? Are you ok? And where is Naruto? I had though that he would be with you. Is he out getting ramen first or something?" Ok, the toad sage had now completely forgotten about keeping calm and he shouted in fear and panic.

"I'M SORRY TSUNADE-HIME! THE GAKI RAN AWAY FROM ME THREE YEARS AGO AND I HAVEN'T BEEN ABLE TO FIND HIM SINCE!" The Hokages desk was broken into two when Tsunade-Hime hit it.

"WHAT!?"

* * *

After an extremely one sided battle between Tsunade Senju, the slug queen and Jiraiya, the toad sage that had been located in the hokages office Jiraiya was completely covered in bandages, feeling pain all over his body. That had been hell for the toad sage, it was like all of those nightmare he had had all in one, luckily -or for him, unluckily- either no one had heard his screams or no one could be bothered to check on him. All Jiraiya wanted to do right now was get the fucking hell away from Konoha and Tsunade, defiantly Tsunade-Hime!

"So Jiraiya, what happened exactly to cause Naruto to -as you put it- run away?" Alright! Time for the self proclaimed super pervert to explain what had... happened... 'I'm going to be hospitalised after this aren't I?'

"Well you see Tsunade-Hime, the night that the gaki had run away we had gotten into a little argument about him using the Kyuubi's chakra -the whole reason for the training trip-, this wasn't the first time we had had an argument over the matter. The gaki would always say that he didn't want to use the bijuu's power and that time I had decided to ask why he was so against it, he had said that he wanted to get stronger without relying on the fox. I will admit that I had drunk a little more then usual and it seemed that I had said something to make him leave... Although I still can't figure out what it was that had made him run away..." This was it, the pervert was going to get hospitalised now and nothing could change his fate.

"So... Your admitting that it's your fault he ran away?..." Oh? Maybe luck was on his side, Tsunade-Hime seemed pretty calm.

"JI-RA-I-YA!"

Or perhaps not.

* * *

**Finished! Timeskip? Correct! I probably won't include many flashbacks into this but I will most likely write another story for what happened in the three year timeskip in full! (Well mostly, I'm not going to write what happened evert day!)**

**Another short chapter with Jiraiya! Poor poor Jiraiya~! Thank you all for the favourites, follows and Reviews! They are all greatly appreciated, especially the reviews, reviews give me inspiration and motivation! So please Review! Constructive criticism is welcome and I'll answer any questions one may have about the story!**

**_The organisation within the Akatsuki idea I wrote about in the AN of the last two chapters... I have yet to decide on a name or a fourth member so suggestions would be greatly appreciated! I don't intent to have the fourth member an OC._**

**_Also! Mission recommendations would be greatly appreciated, or perhaps there is something from a filler or movie that could be used? I'm not going to just rush forward with the storyline! I want to space it out a little. _**

**- Shio**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Avatar: The Last Airbender**

* * *

_Around Eight In The Morning_

A teenager, around the age of sixteen awoke from his slumber and let out a yawn, his long spiky blond hair with red streaks that looked as if it could go down to his waist was a complete and utter mess. His greenish blue eyes glazed over, giving of the feeling that the person was either 'broken' -as some may put it- in some way or could not see, in Uzumaki Naruto's case it was that he couldn't see.

The blond had awoken from a peaceful nights sleep and decided to prepare for the day, getting out of his bed he went over to his wardrobe and pulled out one of his many matching clothing sets and while doing so he couldn't help but become lost in his thoughts.

It had been three years since the blind blond had left Ero-Sennin and a lot of things had changed since then. Sure personality wise the boy hadn't changed to much, he was still the same old hyperactive ramen loving knucklehead but now he had the qualities of a great leader, how couldn't he? He was the leader of a team within Amegakure and the Akatsuki called Yūgure, how did that happen? One day around two years ago Nagato had bought up some important things concerning Amegakure and the fact that it was pretty much closed off to the rest of the world excluding missions, Ame didn't have any proper alliances with any other villages -small or big-, and it wouldn't end well if an S-Rank missing nin from... well anywhere came to form some kind of alliance between any village!

Originally Naruto had suggested that there should be a team within the Akatsuki simply to solve this problem but it had ended up as something much bigger. The blind blond had ended up finding two people to join this team, a girl a couple of years older then him called Fū and a man named Tobi who was somewhere in between the age of twenty and thirty. Both had their own tragic past and Naruto had offered them a place to belong and a little while after the team known as Yūgure was formed. Not only had the group been able to form alliances between Amegakure and other smaller villages, they had also accomplished many A -and sometimes S- rank missions, all three of Yūgure had great strength as well as great teamwork.

The Kyuubi's Jinchuriki let out a sigh as he went to put his shirt on. Shouts of "GET THE HELL BACK HERE TOBI! I'LL MAKE YOU REGRET MESSING WITH MY PUPPETS!" and "EHHHHH~ BUT SASORI-SEMPAI! TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!" The team of three may go by the name of Yūgure but in Amegakure they were also known as something else, 'The Demon Pranksters'.

It was actually quite the fitting title for the three, Fu, Tobi and the blind blond would always prank people in their spare time, it was so much FUN! The three were a lot alike, the most notable of their similarities was their extreme love of ramen and pranks! Naruto had been extremely happy when he had discovered that little fact.

The blind blond took off a hair tie that was around his arm and went to put his hair up into a low ponytail. Yes, so many things had changed, from what everyone had said the blind blond had apparently changed a lot not only in appearance but also in fighting ability. The blind blond had trained extremely hard during the last thee years, so much so that if he wanted to he could probably fight Nagato, the only known Rinnegan user, leader of Amegakure and Akatsuki and also... Naruto's relative! When Naruto had started to train with Itachi, the Sharingan user had wanted to find out what chakra element the blind blond had and that had been an even where a lot of things had been revealed.

Naruto smirked at remembering what had happened, Itachi-Sensei had given him a piece of chakra paper and told him to channel chakra through it, the results had been unexpected. It had turned out that the blind blond had an extremely -that was an understatement- high wind affinity, his affinity for wind had been so high that it shouldn't have even been possible. But that hadn't been the end of it! The blind blond had decided to ask Kurama -the kyuubi- why he had such a high affinity for wind, could it have been because of his ability to bend? Had his bending enhanced his chakra?

As it had turned out, no, that hadn't been the case and the nine tailed fox had known why, it had turned out that Naruto had inherited his mother, Uzumaki Kushina's special chakra, her chakra had not only had the ability to form chains but it could also be used for enhancing ones elemental affinity, and that was what had appeared to have happened. So at that time Kurama had decided that the blind blond should know about his parents, both mother and father, Uzumaki Kushina, the red death and Kurama's former Jinchuriki and Namikaze Minato, the yellow flash and fourth Hokage.

At the time Naruto had been shocked, but the fox still had a couple more things to reveal, the fact that Nagato was also an Uzumaki and that Naruto should have been expecting his hair to start to have some red in it, as a sign of his Uzumaki blood fully 'awakening'. Naruto didn't mind though, he had never given a shit about his appearance anyway.

Well anyway, the blind blond had also completely mastered earthbending to the extent that could also bend both metal and sand, he was pretty good with his wind affinity and chakra chains and he had also been working on the sensor ability Itachi-Sensei had claimed he had. Oh the wonders of the shadow clone jutsu, the blond had known that the user would regain all the clones memories ever since Itachi-Sensei had taught it to him back before he had killed his clan...

Speaking of which, Itachi had told him the truth about the incident and the blind blond had wanted to actually kill Danzo, and that was saying something. Even after all the things the villagers of Konoha had done to him he didn't want to kill anyone, Danzo was pretty much the only person he had ever wanted to kill. Heck! The blond didn't even want to harm Orochi-pedo as much as he wanted to harm Danzo!

Pushing the thoughts of murdering an old war hawk away Naruto put on a head band and even if he couldn't see it he could tell that it had the Amegakure symbol on it, and so -now properly prepared for the day- he opened his room's door and walked down a wide hallway barefoot. Because everyone here knew about his disability and unique ability the blind blond no longer had to wear -those horrible, evil- shoes, that was good because the Jinchuriki was able to 'see' more clearly without them.

The blind blond made his way down the hallway of the tower that all of the Akatsuki lived in, intent on going to the Kitchen to make himself some ramen, perhaps he would also make some ramen for Tobi if he hadn't already eaten breakfast... He could already tell that the other male member of Yūgure was in the kitchen, hiding in a... cupboard?

'Oh, he must be hiding from Sasori...'

Naruto sighed, ever since the blind blond had arrived in Ame the Akatsuki members had all become official Ame ninja -but the other villages did not know this- and Nagato had officially become the leader of the rain village, after that the village had become a lot less gloomy.

The Akatsuki members all lived together on the top floor of the largest tower located in the centre of the village, all of the members had their own room, there was a big kitchen and public bathing area.

Naruto pinched the bridge of his nose as he felt Sasori enter the kitchen, this wouldn't end well for Tobi... Sometimes he wondered how all the members of the Akatsuki put up with each other without going insane. Although, it was quite possible that they had lost it long ago...

"Oh well, time to go save Tobi and make some ramen~"

* * *

**Finished! Naruto seem to overpowered? I'll try not to make him as strong as The Sage Of Six Paths in strength and plus, in this he has worked for his strength! *mumbles* unlike in the latest manga chapters... Sure! There are a lot of things happening in the manga but still... I can still remember when Naruto first learnt kage bunshin...**

**I had stated in the last chapters AN that I would Write the events of the three year timeskip and I intend to do it sometime!**

**the name for Naruto's group?**

**Akatsuki means Dawn (I think) and so I thought I would call the team something that means the opposite**

**Yūgure means Dusk, well that's what google translate says. Correct me if I'm wrong?**

**_Alright! I don't intend to make any type of outfit for the members of Yūgure but I have no idea as to what Naruto would wear. *doom* Clothing has always been out of my range of knowledge... Anyone got any suggestions?_**

**Thank you all for the reviews! They are greatly appreciated and are my greatest sorce of motivation and inspiration... Please review! Constructive criticism is welcome and I will also answer any questions one may have about the story!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Avatar: The Last Airbender!**

* * *

A man with raven black hair and an orange mask that completely covered his face with only one eye showing could be seen wearing a dark orange cloak over a bright orange full body spandex happily skipping down the hallway of the Akatsuki's nice 'small' house -as he liked to call was in a good mood-

"TOBI! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU! MY PUPPETS AREN'T SUPPOSED TO BE BRIGHT ORANGE!" Ah yes, a very good mood, the raven haired man had just snuck into Sasori-sempai's room and painted his puppets bright orange! He had always thought that the puppet master needed to brighten up his puppets, but whenever he had tried to do it he would always get caught before he could finish -not this time though!- and Naruto would always end up coming to save him. Naruto...

As Tobi started to run away from Sasori -who was now chasing him- he couldn't help but recall when he had met the blind blond.

They had met almost two years ago, Tobi had been sold by his village and had been forced to become one of Orochimaru's experiments at the age of fifteen. Orochi-pedo -the name that all of his team called him by- had been experimenting, trying to replicate the abilities of the Sharingan and the masked man had been one of the test subjects, as time moved on the snake Sannin had realised that Tobi was a 'failed' experiment and decided to throw him out -the snake Sannin had also said that Tobi was to fucking hyperactive and that he was fed up with the raven haired man-. But after being thrown out, the experiment had started to show results. It wasn't like the Sharingan though, it was a completely different ability altogether!

When Tobi had found out that he could go through -pretty much- anything and teleport to pretty much anywhere he had in mind the raven haired man had freaked out, thinking that he had somehow died and had become a ghost without realising it. After awhile he had found out that his abilities were a result of Orochimaru's experiment and it was around that time that Naruto had offered him a place where he could belong and, without anywhere to go, Tobi had followed.

On their journey back to Amegakure they had found Fū collapsed from starvation on the side of a dirt road and after that Naruto had managed to get her to come with them. Both Fū and Tobi had become official Ame ninja and would train a lot with Naru-Sempai. Their first mission had been with the blind blond and ever since they had become Yūgure, a team of three ninja -one 'failed' experiment and two Jinchuriki-, they would go on missions, form alliances with some of the smaller villages and most importantly... PRANK EVERYONE IN AME!

"GET THE HELL BACK HERE TOBI! I'LL MAKE YOU REGRET MESSING WITH MY PUPPETS!" Tobi grinned under his mask and he shouted back at Sasori who had just fallen into one of the traps Tobi had set up beforehand.

"EHHHHH~ BUT SASORI-SEMPAI, TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!" Another reason that Orochi-pedo had thrown Tobi out was because of his personality, an extremely hyperactive, ramen loving prankster. He was a lot like both Naru-Sempai and Fū, they all had their own share of 'pain' -as Nagato-Sempai had called it- and they had all been able to stand up again.

Tobi ran through a wall while Sasori was still caught by the trap -it wouldn't hold him for long- and ended up in the kitchen. Looking around the raven haired man spotted team Yūgure's most treasured place, the cupboard of -the holy- RAMEN! Tobi got the urge to ignore the potential danger he was in and make ramen instead.

'Not now Tobi, Tobi needs to hide.' Looking around some more the masked man saw the cupboard that contained all the cooking utensils in it. It was a perfect hiding place! The masked man could simply make himself go through all the items and no one would find him until someone entered the room, the person would most likely be Naru-Sempai, he was always up at around eight.

Tobi's grin got bigger and his one showing eye showed extreme excitement.

'Tobi thinks that something fun is going to happen with team Yūgure today~'

_A Few Minutes Earlier, The Room Across From Naruto's_

"GET THE HELL BACK HERE TOBI! I'LL MAKE YOU REGRET MESSING WITH MY PUPPETS!"

A girl with mint green short hair stirred in her sleep, a sign that she was beginning to wake up. But then again who wouldn't wake up with all the shouting in the hallway?

"EHHHHH~ BUT SASORI-SEMPAI, TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!"

Her orange eyes snapped open in annoyance and frustration as she got out of bed grumbling, she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep now anyway...

Anyone who knew Fū knew that she was kindhearted, cheerful and carefree but there were some facts about her that only the members of the Akatsuki knew about. The green haired girl was most defiantly NOT a morning person! This was discovered when Itachi had been ordered by Nagato-Sama to get the girl for a mission. If Fū hadn't just woken up she would have chuckled at the memory of Itachi's frightened expression, the Uchiha had also claimed that he had though that he had seen his -dead- family for a second.

Walking over to her wardrobe Fū got out her usual outfit, consisting of a short sleeveless white short shirt with fishnet armour underneath, long white armlets, and fishnet shorts with a short white skirt over it. While she was getting dressed she couldn't help but think back on the events that had occurred in the last two years.

The green haired girl was the Jinchuriki of the seven tails and a former ninja of Takigakure and, like most Jinchuriki her life had been horrible. Fū had gotten sick of the mistreatment her village gave her and ran away, sadly without anywhere to go and a lack of purpose. A couple of weeks had passed after that and she had collapsed from starvation, the green haired Jinchuriki had given up on living until those two came along, Naruto and Tobi.

She hadn't wanted to live but they did want her to and so, they gave her a purpose as an Ame ninja. Her first impression of the two had been that they were both cheerful, hyperactive idiots.

Fū had later discovered that Naruto was also a Jinchuriki who had left his original village for one reason or another and that he had been blinded. The orange eyed girl had also found out about Tobi formerly being an experiment, but she had never pried into their pasts and they hadn't pried into hers.

When she had arrived in Amegakure she had been expecting hatred, but instead she had got a warm -as warm as it could be in the rain- welcome and even after her status as a Jinchuriki was know the villagers still thought of her as who she was, not what she contained. Everyone in Amegakure was kind, even if some -coughHidancough- showed it in strange ways.

After getting dressed Fū picked up an orange hair clip that was on the desk in her room and put it in her hair.

After the formation of Yūgure Naruto had apparently asked Konan to help him pick out presents for his new teammates, the clip had been hers and the mask had been Tobi's. In the end that had been the marking of a bond that Fū had never felt, the three had become family in all but blood. Tobi had even said that he was the son while Fū an Naruto were the mother and father, it had been a joke of corse but the aftermath hadn't been any less painful for the masked man and oldest member of the group.

Fū smiled at the memory, there had been so many fun times, yet there had also been tragic times. But in the end they had always pulled through. Yes, they truly were like a family, a small happy family.

'Hmmmm, I wonder how Tobi and Naruto will react when they see me up for breakfast for once...' A cheeky grin formed on the seven tails Jinchuriki as she exited her room, she had a feeling that today would be fun.

* * *

**Finished! I'm going to make this clear, in this TOBI WILL NOT BE OBITO, (although I have made his abilities sort of like Obito's)I have plans for Kakashi's former teammate! Kukukukuku!**

**Well anyway, thank you all for the reviews, I know that I wouldn't have been able to write this much of the story without them.**

**_I'm still stuck on an outfit for Naruto, although I do have a couple of options, if someone has a suggestion please inform me!  
Also, I've been wondering if anyone would like Fū to be a medic nin? (not one on Tsunade's level or anything like that!) She would still have the abilities that she has in the manga and anime. And also I was thinking that Tobi could start learning Fuinjutsu. Please tell me what you think!_**

**Please Review! Constructive criticism is welcome and I'll also answer questions about the story as well as I can!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Avatar: The Last Airbender!**

* * *

Fū was walking down the hallway of the Akatsuki's 'apartment', intent on going to the kitchen. This was one of the extremely rare times that she had woken up this early, what would the expression on the other Akatsuki members faces be? It would be fun to find out!

A cheeky grin appeared on the face of the seven tails Jinchuriki as she stopped in front of the open kitchen door only to almost start laughing her ass off, had Tobi done what she thought he had done? Yup, whenever Tobi had talked about 'brightening up' Sasori's puppets everyone had thought that the orange masked man had only meant the puppets the puppet master would usually use for battle, not the puppet body of the puppet master himself! Good job Tobi, good job.

Sasori, the red haired puppet master was now completely covered in paint that was the same colour as Tobi's BRIGHT orange spandex. The former Suna nin was trying to attack Tobi, who was being 'protected' by Naruto.

Naruto seemed to be in a happy mood if his facial expression was anything to go by.

His long blond and red hair spiky hair tied up into a low pony tail and a scarf was wrapped around the blind blond's neck, it was the same colour as Fū's hair clip and Tobi's mask. His robes were the same dark blue colour as usual, the sash around his waist was a lighter shade of blue, he had bandages wrapped around his arms and -as usual- wasn't wearing any shoes! The green haired female knew how much the blind blond hated shoes... He wouldn't even wear them on missions!

Fū couldn't help but think back on when Naruto had acquired his scarf.

After Naruto had given Tobi and herself the mask and hair clip the only female on team Yūgure had told Tobi that they would both make something special for the blond together, it had been hard because the two had never done something like knitting before but the end result had been the orange scarf that Naruto always wore!

"NARUTO! GET THE HELL OUT OF THE WAY! ILL KILL THAT FUCKING-"

That couldn't be good, if this continued then the kitchen would be destroyed!

The seven tail's Jinchuriki coughed, drawing all of the occupants in the room's attention to her. Two of three reactions were priceless, Sasori had a horrified look on his face and he ran out of the room almost at the speed of the Raikage -well not really, but it had looked like it-, Tobi was screaming like it was the end of the world while running around in circles and Naruto was... Damn, he must have known that Fū had been there all along... It was pretty much impossible to sneak up on the blind blond! If it wasn't his 'sight' then it was his ability to sense chakra and emotions! Oh well, someday Fū would catch him by surprise... Someday...

"Good morning Fū!" Naruto was honestly relieved that the former Takigakure ninja had come when she had, if she hadn't then the kitchen would have been destroyed! Sure, rooms had been destroyed, the bathing are had been destroyed but not one time had the kitchen been destroyed! That would have been a complete disaster, the Akatsuki... without their kitchen... Naruto shivered at the thought.

But really, what was so strange about Fū waking up early? Sure, Naruto recalled what had happened when Itachi had attempted to wake the only female in his team but still, that was different then waking up by yourself, right? It would be nice to all eat breakfast together for once!

Naruto noticed that Fū had entered the room and was now making her way over to the Akatsuki members shared pantry.

"Good morning Naruto! What do you want to eat this morning?" Naruto was confused, was Fū going to cook breakfast this morning? Well if that was the case the he would have- "and no ramen! As much as it breaks my heart to say this, ramen is not a good breakfast food! Why not have some cereal?" Ah! Now Naruto remembered why they never eaten breakfast together... There was no ramen on her breakfast menu, even though she loved the stuff as much as him and Tobi... Tobi...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ITS THE END OF THE WORLD, WERE ALL DOOMED!"

There was the sound of a head colliding with a wall, something cracking and the masked man stopped shouting, Naruto winced. Ouch. Apparently, no matter what way the seven tails Jinchuriki woke up early she would be in a bad mood. Naruto sympathised with Tobi, what had just happened reminded him of when Sakura-chan used to hit him...

Sakura-chan...

Naruto soon became lost in thought, not paying much attention on what was happening in the kitchen.

How was Sakura-chan doing? How was everyone in Konoha doing...? Had they found out that he had ditched Ero-Sennin? Naruto didn't like to think about it much, it made him feel -really- down. He missed being around his friends in Konoha, would he ever meet them again? Sure! He loved it in Amegakure with everyone here but... he still missed the people back in Konoha that he had bonds with, bonds...

He had promised Sakura-chan that he would bring Sasuke back to the village and yet, he himself had left.

What would everyone in the hidden leaf think of him if they had found out that he had joined another village? One that was secretly run by S-Rank missing nin from all over at that! What would Sasuke think if he found out that the blind blond had been taught by Itachi? And that he would protect Itachi? The youngest of the last two Uchiha would probably be pissed and attempt to kill him but then again, how much had Sasuke changed? Damn it! This was all so frustrating for the blind blond, he had tried to keep those thoughts out of his mind. _Two members of team seven had left Konoha..._

Something hit him on the head, ouch. The voice of the only female member of Yūgure spoke.

"Geez, I would have said something like 'hahaha! I finally got you!' But really, what's wrong? You spaced out after I had smashed Tobi's head into the wall!" Oh, Fū had hit him because he had spaced out...

"It's... Nothing. I was just thinking about... Konoha..." The blind blond put on his usual fox-like grin but -like some times- this time it was to hide other emotions that were threatening to show.

Fū's eyes widened, so that's what he had been thinking about... No wonder he had been looking down, the seven tails Jinchuriki hadn't looked into the blind blonds past but she knew that it would have been hard, most Jinchuriki had a hellish life after all...

Fū put on a small smile and she went up and hugged the blind blond in a comforting way. Even if she didn't know what had happened in the blonds past, she would still be there for him, and so would Tobi -who was currently knocked out with his head stuck in a wall-, they were all there for each other.

"Ahem, sorry to interrupt the moment but Leader-Sama wants all three of you for an important mission." The voice belonged to Kisame Hoshigaki, who had just entered the room.

* * *

**Finished! The plot is developing~ **

**Naruto's outfit is pretty much avatar wan's but in different colours!**

**Are there any arcs from shippuden or the movies that anyone wants to see in this story?**

**_A special thanks to everyone who has helped me out with this story! I wouldn't have been able to get this far without you all!_**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, as I have said before reviews are my source of inspiration and motivation! So please continue to review, constructive criticism is welcome and I'll answer any questions one may have about this story to the best of my ability!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Avatar: The Last Airbender!**

* * *

The fifth Hokage, Tsunade Senju couldn't help but let out a worried sigh as she attempted to defeat the kages worst enemy -paperwork- while ignoring the other occupant in the room.

It had been one day since Jiraiya had come back to Konoha and word had already gotten out that Naruto hadn't come back with him.

All of the villagers -except for a few- had decided to throw parties because they believed that the 'demon' was gone for good, they still couldn't see him as the container and not the bijuu!

Everyone in the 'Konoha 12' -a group of Naruto's generation- had come barging into the fifth Hokage's office and had demanded an explanation on what had happened, none of them had believed that Naruto was dead like the villagers and Tsunade was able to assure the group that Naruto was not dead -if he was then the toads would have been the first to know- and that he was just missing.

But, even with all that had been happening there was nothing compared to what the person in front of her was trying to do, that damn war hawk! As she tried to tune Danzo's requests for Naruto to be hunted down and given to him for 'training' Tsunade couldn't help but feel her emotions getting out of control.

The gaki had run away from Jiraiya, run away from the village, run away from his home, run away from his friends and had -quite possibly- run away from his dream! Why? Why would the gaki run away? It didn't make sense!

"I'll be going now Hokage-Sama, but please remember that if he is not found within the next ten days then he will be marked as a missing nin, the council has already approved of this." Danzo had left. THOSE BLOODY GOD DAMN FUCKING STUPID IDIOTIC SONS OF A-! They hadn't pulled anything like this when their oh-so-fucking-precious last Uchiha had run away! Stupid bloody council! Sure, the clan heads were on her side but the civilian side outnumbered them... and those idiots all had an extreme hatred for the 'kyuubi reborn' as they called him. Are they idiots? Yes!

If something wasn't done soon then Naruto would be marked as a missing nin and most likely be put into the 'kill on sight' category! The damn gaki, causing so much trouble for everyone, for her...

Tears were threatening to spill from the Hokage's eyes. 'Where are you... Naruto? Can't you see that we need you? That I need you?' A couple of tears fell from Tsunade's eyes.

Knock Knock

Tsunade quickly whipped the few tears away and said

"Come in!" Shizune, Tsunade's first apprentice entered the room with a letter in her hand.

"Tsunade-Sama, there is a letter for you." Tsunade blinked, this was not the time to be getting letters, but why did Shizune bring it to her instead of putting it with all her other letters? As if being able to read the fifth Hokage's mind Shizune continue "This letter is from the leader of Amegakure, although I don't know what it says."

"The leader of Amegakure?" One of Tsunade's eyebrow's rose, what did Ame want? It was suspicious. Around two years ago Amegakure seemed to become more open to the world, forming alliances with small villages and taking on missions other then assassinations. It was a fact that Hanzo had been killed by someone that went by the name of Pein, but no one out side of Ame knew who Pein really was or even what he looked like!

The only thing notable that anyone out side of Ame knew about Amegakure was that there is a team of three ninja that were at least Jounin level. The team was known as Yūgure and they were the ones that would make the alliances, not the leader of the village. Tsunade had even considered that team Yūgure were the leaders of Amegakure... It was possible.

Shizune handed Tsunade the letter and the fifth Hokage read it.

'To Tsunade Senju, The Fifth Hokage of Konoha.

Amegakure has gained some important information concerning Orochimaru that I would like to share with you in hopes of being able to ally Amegakure with one of the five major villages. I will send out a team to give you the details, they should arrive two days after this letter. I hope that the information we give you will be useful.

Also, if it would be possible, the ninja that I'm sending are in need of some time away their usual jobs, it would be greatly appreciated if you would allow them to spend some time in Konoha.

- The Leader Of Amegakure'

It was short and not very detailed, that much was for sure. Could Tsunade trust Ame? There was a chance that it was a trap, but then why would the leader of Amegakure send ninja to Konoha instead of requesting for her to go to Ame? It didn't make sense! And Ames leader had stated that they were looking to form an alliance. The possibility of it being a trap was getting lower and lower but there was another factor to it all, information on Orochimaru. Any and all information on the snake Sannin was valuable and hard to come by... Well, Tsunade would have to take the chances!

"Shizune!"

"H-hai?"

"Prepare for some Ame ninja to arrive in two days! Make sure that no one attacks them!"

"Hai, Hokage-Sama!"

At One Of Konohas Hospitals

There was a man completely covered in bandages sitting up on the bed in his private room. Jiraiya of the Sannin had been through something worse then hell yesterday and when he had been put in the hospital he couldn't help but start thinking about his -run away- student. Why had the gaki left? Why didn't he want to use the Kyuubi's power? Jiraiya had a hunch that it wasn't just the fact that he had wanted to get stronger without relying on the fox's power, there was more to it then that...

But most importantly, why did he run away? 'DAMN IT! WHAT THE HELL DID I SAY TO MAKE HIM LEAVE!?' Jiraiya wasn't angry with Naruto, no matter how much he had acted like it he had never been angry with his godson, he had been angry at himself! If he had focused more on training the gaki instead of peeping on women then the gaki wouldn't have had to had learnt to use the Kyuubi's chakra, FOR THE LOVE OF KAMI! THE GAKI HAD LEARNT THE RASSENGAN IN... How long did it take him to learn it again? Well anyway! The gaki was talented and Jiraiya had been unable to see that talent, he was to focused on doing his 'research' then training his godson!

As soon as Jiraiya got out of hospital he was going to look for the gaki and when he found him the first thing he would do is apologise!

A memory of the night Naruto had run away played through Jiraiya's mind.

'_You must be blind for not seeing the power you could use!_' Jiraiya's eyes widened. _Blind..._

It couldn't be, could it?

* * *

**!Finished!**

**Yet again I am extremely greatful to everyone who has followed, favourited and reviewed! **

**Reviews are my sorce of motivation and inspiration! If anyone has any suggestions for this story it would be greatly appreciated! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Avatar: The Last Airbender!**

* * *

The three members of Yūgure were standing in front of Nagato, the leader of Amegakure, who was also known as Pein. Nagato had a very important mission for the three, possibly the most important yet. They could not fail. This was a great opportunity to form an alliance with Konohagakure and yet, the Rinnegan user was worried about how Naruto would react to having to go on such a mission.

Over the past three years Nagato had grown to consider the blind blond like a little brother. When it had been revealed that the two were both apart of the destroyed Uzumaki Clan Nagato hadn't known how to feel about it but, as time moved on the Rinnegan user had grown to consider Naruto as a younger brother.

"Good morning Nagato-Jiji!" Tobi... Why did that man insist on calling him an old man? Their age differences weren't that far apart and yet the raven haired member of Yūgure had found it appropriate to call him Jiji...

Nagato had confronted Tobi about the suffix but the raven haired man's reply was something along the lines of 'You are older then Tobi and so, using Tobi's completely logically illogical logic you must be an old man, while Tobi is still as logically young as ever!' At the time Nagato had a hunch that Tobi was overly obsessed with the word logic, it had almost driven everyone in Ame mad!

"Team Yūgure" Nagato said in a serious tone, gathering the threes attention "I have an extremely important mission for you three, it is time that we allied ourselves with one of the five hidden villages, it shall be Konoha. I have already sent a letter out to the current Hokage stating that we have information on Orochimaru of the Sannin." The Ame leader looked at the threes reactions. Given Tobi's body language it was obvious that he was confused. Fū was looking at Naruto with a concerned look on her face, most likely because she had worked out that they would be going to the village that the blind blond had run away from and Naruto had a nervous look on his face.

Tobi spoke in his usual cheerful voice

"But Nagato-Jiji! We don't have any information on Orochimaru!" It was more of a question then a statement.

"We may not have any information on him directly but, Sasori has a spy close to Orochimaru that he is supposed to be meeting soon. I want you three to give the the Hokage a scroll that contains the information I have about the spy, and where the meeting place is. After that you should request for Konohas help in capturing the spy, they will say yes as it is of great importance for Konoha to gather any and all information on Orochimaru."

After a moment of silence Naruto voiced out a question that had been nagging at his mind.

"But wouldn't they suspect something? It's not everyday that someone gets information about an S-Rank missing nin's spy."

"I have come up with a solution to that and I wrote it down in the scroll." After Nagato said that Konan came into the room and handed Naruto two scrolls. Naruto seemed confused.

"I don't get it, why are there two scrolls?" Whoops, Nagato had forgotten to include something in his explanation of their mission.

"The second one has a puppet that Sasori has made specially for this mission contained in it. It looks exactly like Hiruko, the one he uses to meet with his spy's. The inside of it doesn't have the same equipment that Hiruko has in it though." The three nodded. "Alright, you need to be in Konoha in two days so you should prepare to leave immediately." The three left the room and Nagato let out a sigh he didn't know he had been holding in. He was worried about how Naruto would feel about having to go to Konoha...

Naruto was worried as he walked down the hallway with Fū and Tobi by his sides, he was going on a mission to Konoha... How would everyone react to him joining Amegakure? Would they hate him? Would they call him a traitor? Would they even... recognise him?

'**Gaki, you shouldn't worry to much.**' A voice in the blind blonds mind spoke.

'What do you mean Kurama? Of course I should be worrying! I'm going back to the village where pretty much everyone hates my guts! And the ones who don't hate me probably will when I get there! I'm an Ame ninja now, and joining another village with no good connections is pretty much the same as becoming a missing nin!'

Naruto kept on walking while talking to a giant nine tailed fox that lived in his mind.

'**But gaki, your forgetting that the whole purpose of this mission is to make an alliance between Ame and Konoha!**' Oh yeah... '**Just calm down, I'm sure that everything will go alright.**' Did Kurama, the 'almighty' kyuubi no kitsune just attempt to comfort the blind blond?

'Alright... Why couldn't Nagato have wanted to form an alliance with Iwa instead?'

**'Gaki... Your pretty much a long blond and red haired version of your father! I wonder how Iwa would react to that?**' Oh, that would make sense but still, Naruto couldn't help but feel like there was another motive for forming an alliance with Konoha...

Tobi knew that Fū was worried about Naruto, he was to... How would the blind blond cope with going back to Konoha? He didn't know but he had decided to lighten the mood, or at least attempt to.

"Naru-Sempai, does Konoha have any good places that make ramen?"

Tobi saw Fū give him a surprised look but ignored it and waited for Naruto's reply.

"Well... Yeah, there is a place called Ichiraku Ramen... The food there is really nice and so are the people who own the place..." The raven haired man grinned under his mask and he said with as much enthusiasm and excitement he could

"Alright! When we get to Konoha we are going to Ichiraku's!" Well, at least he had managed to cheer Naru-Sempai up somewhat!

"Tobi, thank you. You really are a good boy." As Naruto said this the blind blond gave a genuinely happy smile.

* * *

**Finished!**

**If anyone has any advice or suggestions for this story then I would greatly appreciate it!**

**Thank you to everyone who has followed, favourited and reviewed. it is all very encouraging! **

**Please Review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Avatar: The Last Airbender!**

* * *

Haruno Sakura walked down one of the main streets of Konoha, heading towards the gate to greet the three Amegakure ninja that were supposed to be arriving that day as she had been ordered to escort them to the Hokage tower.

As the pink haired Kunoichi walked through the streets all she could hear and see was people celebrating, celebrating the 'death' of 'the demon'. She knew that her teammate, Uzumaki Naruto wasn't dead but it still hurt to know that they considered him a monster...

After word of his disappearance got out the villagers had completely disregarded the third Hokage's law and now, because of that only a small portion of the village didn't hate him. Pretty much the only civilians that didn't hate Naruto were the two at the Ramen Stand...

Something was confusing the pink haired girl though, just yesterday Jiraiya of the Sannin had asked for Naruto's hospital records. The perverted toad sage had said that it was for something important... Sakura had been the one to get the records for the hospitalised -courtesy of Tsunade- Sannin and, the amount of times her blond haired teammate had been hospitalised due to critical injuries... It had scared Sakura to think that her cheerful teammate had gone through that much and still stayed sane...

As she arrived at the village entrance her eyes widened, there were the three Ame ninja, one with raven hair and wearing an orange mask and orange cloak. One with green hair and wearing all white and... one wearing blue robes with an orange scarf, his long blond and red hair tied up in a low ponytail, greenish blue eyes and those whisker marks that Sakura could recognise in an instant.

"NARUTO!"

Naruto had only just managed to dodge a fist that would have most likely broken something if it had hit him. Shit... When had Sakura-chan got there? Had he really been so worried that he hadn't been able to sense his former teammate? What was she going to do now? Did she hate him? Was she-

His thoughts were interrupted when Tobi said in his usual cheerful voice.

"Ehhhhh! Naru-Sempai! Tobi didn't know you had a girlfriend!" For once in his life the blind blond desperately wanted to kill his masked teammate but instead Fū hit him on the back of the head, hard. The blind blond shouted at Tobi, who was now rubbing an extremely large bump on the back of his head.

"TOBI! SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Naruto soon found himself dodging numerous fists that were aiming to hit him, swiftly avoiding all of them while he listened to Sakura's yelling at him.

"WHY DID YOU LEAVE? DO YOU KNOW HOW EVERYONE FELT WHEN THEY FOUND OUT WHAT HAD HAPPENED? TSUNADE-SHISHOU AND THE REST OF YOUR FRIENDS HAVE ALL BEEN EXTREMELY WORRIED!"

The next attack wasn't a punch and Naruto let it come as Sakura grabbed his scarf and pinned him onto one of the closest trees. It was only a whisper but the blind blond had still heard it. It was simple, just one word.

"Why?"

"I'm sorry Sakura-Chan, but I couldn't take having to live without anyone knowing-" His voice sounded calm, sad and it also had a bit regret in it. Sakura had cut him off.

"WITHOUT KNOWING WHAT!?"

It wasn't Naruto who had replied, instead it was the voice of an older female and Naruto knew exactly who it was.

"Without anyone knowing that he is blind."

Naruto's sightless eyes widened, how had Tsunade-baachan found out?

* * *

**Finished! Short_er _chapter? Yup! Shortest chapter in the story so far... But don't worry! The chapters won't get shorter then this one, if anything they will get longer! **

**I've started yet another story called 'Liquid Ghost' and I intend to spend time on both that and this story so if it takes a little longer to update then... oh well~**

**Please review! Constructive Criticism is welcome! Suggestions and Advice would be great if anyone has any! (I'm sorta almost out of ideas for this...)**


End file.
